


Ghost of Hydra

by Sharpshooter57



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Badass, F/M, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, SHIELD, Snipers, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You a former member of Hydra who was given a second chance by Nick Fury, must now work along side the Avengers as their long range shooter, you don't like share your feelings but you will easily share your opinions, and maybe begin to open up to a certain member of the group. You refuse to tell the group your name so they use your code name Ghost until someone does some routing a round in your files, and uncover who you really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New beginnings

"So what can I do for ya Nick?" You smirk as spin your chair around.  
"We need you (y/n), The Avengers are in serious need of a long range fighter to watch their backs" Nick sighed as he looked around the messy flat.  
"And why should I help those jerks?" You glare back at Nick.  
"Because you owe me a favour, SHIELD saved you from Hydra, we can easily have you locked up, don't think you've gotten off the radar" Nick glared back.  
"You dare bring up that name in front of me?" (y/n) snapped standing up and grabbing a gun from her thigh and pointing it at Nicks head.  
"We both know you're not going to fire that" Nick sighed glaring over the barrel of the gun.  
"Don't think, I've never thought of taking you out......." (y/n) muttered as she lowered her gun.  
"Fine, I will join your little superhero gang, but I expect a place to crash" You glared as clipped your gun back to your side.  
"Glad we have an agreement, so what's your code name this time?" Nick sighed, "I don't think you would want them to know your true identity do you?"  
"Ghost, and if you say another word, I will cut you" You glare as you turn away and go back to your laptop.  
"Be at the tower by 12 I will tell them to expect you" Nick said looking at you, you lifted your hand telling him to shoo.  
You got up from the table and threw some clothes in a bag and walked over to the wardrobe.  
"It's been to long baby" You smirked down to a black sniper, you clipped it to your back and shoved a few more guns into your bag before you looked towards your apartment.  
"It's too bad, I liked this place, but leave not trace" You mutter as you shot a few bottle of beers laying around, and then lit a lighter in your hand and threw it into the now alcohol covered room.  
"Help a fire!" A woman screamed as you walked past swinging keys around your fingers.  
"Avengers tower then" You smile as you jump onto the jet black bike with lightning blue wheels, you revved the engine and began swerving through cars as fire trucks past you sirens wailing.

"May I take your name?" An AI asked as you pulled up at Avengers tower, and walk to the doors  
"Ghost, Nick Fury sent me, I'm meant to be the new Avenger" You sighed as you looked at the door, "You going to open it or what!?" You snap tapping your foot.  
"I'm sorry Miss, Mr Stark has allowed your entrance they are on floor 45" The AI said as you pushed the door open and headed for the lift.  
You stepped into the lift and pressed number 45, you looked down to your black jeans and black vest, with combat boots on. You turned and saw a mirror to the side, you ruffled your short (h/c) hair as you turned your attention to the now opening doors.

"Look who's here!" Tony shouted as you stepped out the lift.  
"My name is...well I bet you know my name don't you" Tony smirked as he looked over from the bar.  
"I know all your names, Ironman aka Tony Stark a boy who keeps messing up" You smile to Tony who pulls a shocked face, you hear a small laugh from the corner of the room.  
"Nice one" Clint smirks as he goes back to fiddling with an arrow.  
"Clint Barton, Hawkeye, SHIELDS archer and spy, you know that the arrow has no use anymore?, it's tails are broken" You said as you look around the room more.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Steve Rogers" Steve smiled holding out his hand.  
"Captain America, the man out of time, some what a hero in the eyes of some" You say shaking his hand.  
"Thank you? I think" Steve smiles puzzled.  
"Who is this maiden?" Thor boomed walking in and looking at you.  
"Thor, Odin's son, the thunder god" You mutter as you watched him walk towards you, his arms open.  
"I don't hug" You glare as you step to the side, as saw a man dressed in lab clothes walk in.  
"Bruce Banner, Hulk, gets pissed easily" You smile, looking at him.  
"Well you got one thing right" Tony smiled.  
"Are you going to show you're self?" You say as everyone looks at you confused as Natasha steps out of her room.  
"Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, tends to get put with Hawkeye both lapdogs for SHIELD" You smile over to her before dumping your keys on the table.  
"And what is your name?" Tony smirked as he walked over.  
"Ghost, that's all you need to know, any of you look at my files, you will go on my hit list, and since most of it has been completed, I don't have that many names to cross off before I get to yours" You mutter as you walk past them all and down the corridor.  
"You don't seem to like to talk?" Steve smiled as he followed you down the corridor.  
"Whatever gave you that impression" You smirk as you look at the doors.  
"Your room is this one" Steve smiled pointing to a door, you quickly turned around and looked at Steve who held the keys.  
"Thanks" You mutter as he drops them into your hand.  
"If you ever need any help you know who to call" Steve smiled.  
"Ghostbusters" You chant, then look to Steve who was clearly puzzled.  
"A good joke, perfectly wasted" You sigh as you walk into your room and shut the door.  
You look around the (f/c) room, and to the bed against the wall, you walked over to the wardrobe and begin to unpack your bag. You quickly search around the room for somewhere to place your guns, you see a shelf filled with candles which you quickly brush off and lay your guns on top.  
"See you've made yourself at home" Clint smirked as he stood at the door.  
"You think it's smart entering my room?" You question as you slump down into a chair holding your sniper in you hands.  
"I'm not threat I promise" Clint smirked holding his hands in the air as he walked in.  
"You sure don't look like one" (y/n) smirked as she grabbed a cloth from her bag and begin to clean her gun.  
"So I heard Nick sent you here to become an Avenger, apparently you will give us long range support" Clint said deadly serious his funny aura gone.  
"Do you not think I'm capable?" You glare as you place the gun down on the table.  
"It's not that I don't think you can't do the job, I just don't know if I can trust someone who insults people as soon as you meet them" Clint said sighed as he sat down sideways on the chair opposite, his legs hanging over the edge.  
"Says the one who smirked at my joke about Stark" You sighed as you look Clint in the eyes.  
"That's beside the point, you just don't look like someone who cares for a team" Clint said back, looking into your eyes.  
"I don't usually have a team, this stuff is new to me" You sigh as you rub your head.  
"Well, you need to get to know us, we're going to go train in a bit, you should join us, learn our fighting styles" Clint sighed jumping up and heading for the door.  
"Barton!" You shout getting up.  
"What is it?" He questioned turning around.  
"Could you learn to trust me?" You questioned curious for his answer  
"Hey, anything is possible" Clint smirked as he walked out.


	2. Training, let's see what the Avengers can do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your chat with Clint you sneak into the training room, and begin to watch the Avengers, but once you're spotted Steve is eager to fight you.

"Do you wish to do the sparing?" Thor boomed to Steve.  
"Sure" Steve smiled to Thor as they walked off to a ring type arena.  
"You sure you don't want to train the hulk?" Tony smirked to Bruce.  
"Ow!" Tony hissed as Natasha smacked him on the back on the head.  
"Don't joke around Tony you idiot" Natasha sighed, as she walked over to the firing range with Clint.  
"So, this is where they train" You mutter as you entered down the stairs so no-one saw you, you quickly ran silently to a shelf and jumped up, landing carefully and taking position with your sniper.  
"Barton want to try out something knew I made?" Tony smirked proudly.  
"Bring it on Stark" Clint smirked as he grabbed his bow and walked over to a stage, you watched carefully through you sniper lenses.  
"Good luck" Tony smirked.  
"Wait, you didn't even tell me wha...!" Clint was cut off as he began killing robots that flew towards him.  
"Hmm, he takes about 3 seconds to aim before scoring a direct hit" You mutter to yourself making a mental note.  
"Tony there's to many!" Clint shouted as he began to dodge them.  
Before you could react Natasha was in the arena firing off at the robots too.  
You watched the two fight, perfectly coordinated not getting in each other lines of fire at all, you quickly became memorised by the fight unfolding in front of you. Even Thor and Steve had stopped fighting to come over and watch.  
"This is too easy Stark" Natasha smirked.  
"Tasha!" Clint yelled as a robot swerved around his arrow.  
"Shit!" Natasha yelped the robot to close for her to dodge.

"What the....." Tony trailed off as the robot fell to the floor with a whole straight through it's head.  
Everyone quickly looked over from the direction the bullet came.  
"Ghost?" Clint questioned as he stepped out of the ring and walked over.  
"Who else you idiot" You hiss as you clicked the gun reloading it.  
"Wait, did little miss anti-social, help Natasha?" Tony questioned smirking like a idiot.  
"Why wouldn't I?" You said as you jumped down from the shelf landing, and clipping the gun to your back.  
"How long have you been up there?" Steve questioned, taking a step forward.  
"Hhhmm, well I was there when the show started" You muttered trying to think back.  
"That doesn't matter, do you want to train?" Steve smiled as he turned pointing to the ring.  
"I guess....what harm could it do?" You smiled, as you followed him to the ring.  
"I gotta see this" Clint smirked as he put his bow down and followed (y/n).  
"Good luck" Natasha muttered and went back to shooting.  
"Ok so, I just gotta knock you out right?" (y/n) questioned as she lay her sniper on the bench, along with her other guns.  
"No weapons" Steve smirked as he saw the knife on the in side of (y/n)'s wrist.  
"You sure do take the fun out of things" You smile as you jump into the ring, throwing the knife to the side.  
"You sure you don't want to take those gloves off?" Steve questioned.  
You quickly looked down to the (f/c) leather fingerless gloves you were wearing, then clicked your knuckles.  
"They will soften the impact for when I hit you" You smirked as you took a stance, raising your fist in front of you.

"Fuck" You panted as Steve smashed you down onto the floor blood coming out your mouth, you had been knocked down for what felt like the millionth time.  
"You ok?" Steve smiled standing over you, looking like he hadn't even broken a sweat.  
"Why wouldn't I be!?" You snapped rolling back and getting up.  
"You do have the sprit of fight, but Steve is a formidable opponent even I struggle to take him down!" Thor boomed.  
"Thanks for the encouragement" You glared over to Thor before taking the stance once more.

*Flashback to your Hydra training*  
"Again (y/n), not good enough!" Your teacher yelled.  
"I can't take any more!" You yelled gasping for air kneeling on the floor, as beads of sweat ran down your forehead.  
"Did I say you could take a rest!" He yelled slapping you across the face.  
"Shit" You muttered as you rose to your shaking legs, blood dripping out of your mouth as you looked forward at the butch male assassin you were facing.  
"Erhg!" You gagged as he slammed his leg into you stomach, you quickly coughed up blood and stumbled backwards.  
"Nien!, you must face you opponent!" Your teacher snapped standing behind you and kicking you forward.  
"That's it...." You mutter wiping your mouth and looking down at the now blood stained hand, "You're dead!" You snap, your (e/c) homing in on him.  
"Don't!" You yelled ducking under his fist.  
"Fck!" You screamed as she slammed you foot into his knees causing him to fall forward.  
"With me!" You screamed as she slammed you leg into his head, twisting his neck to an inhuman position.  
"You eat tonight" You teacher said walking away, leaving you stood above the man, whose neck you had just snapped in half.  
"Nothing personal" You smirked, "Just business".

 

*Back to now*  
"One more round" You smirked as you wiped your mouth and looked down at the blood.  
"You're bleeding, lets stop!" Steve yelled as he walked over.  
"Close" Steve muttered as he jumped back avoiding a fist to the stomach.  
"I have to land at least one hit...." You muttered as you charged at Steve.  
"What has gotten into her?" Clint asked puzzled at the sight of Steve blocking blows.  
You skidded back panting nearly out of breath, you felt your vision blurring, then finally homing in.  
"Please, stop it looks like you're in pain!" Steve cried, then fell to the floor in one almightily blow to the stomach.  
"Shit!" Clint yelled as he jumped into the ring and over to Steve who was smiling as you stood above him.  
"How hard did you have to hit him?" Clint question as Steve laughed as he got up.  
"I had to eat" You panted as lay down on the floor.  
"You ok?" Clint and Steve asked as they stood above your sweating and panting form.  
"Ne...never...better" You mange to smile out before closing her eyes.  
"You pushed her to far Capiscle" Tony sighed as he got into the ring.  
"It wasn't my fault!" Steve defended him self as he began to feel guilty.  
"She won't like you touching her!" Natasha called over from the range.  
"And how do you know that?" Clint called back smirking.  
"Cause....she's awake" Natasha smirked as the boys looked down to see her glaring up at them.  
"I'm gunna go nap" You yawned as you got up, your breath back to normal.  
"Ghost, how did you knock him over like that?" Clint asked as you walked away.  
"I would rather that stayed a secret" You sighed as grabbed your guns and walked into the lift.  
"Shit" You panted as the lift shut and began going up, "That was too freaking close".  
You walked over to your room and flopped down onto the bed, and closed your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these characters, also forgot to mention this is my first Story on the website :)) hope you enjoy


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally spill the truth about who you are to someone, and now it becomes your little secret.

"What time even is it?" You yawn shuffling your hand around on the side desk for your phone.  
"Oh how do you even work time, that felt like 5 minutes not 2 hours" You moan as you get out of bed, and the smell of your sweat hits you.  
"Nope, shower" You shudder as you grab a towel and walk into the bathroom and remove your clothes before jumping in the shower.  
"Ah Jesus!" You screech as the water changed from a nice heat to taking a shower in Antarctic water, you quickly turn the shower off and notice that you still had shampoo in your hair.  
"What the hell was that AI, whatever your name is!" You yell at the ceiling.  
"My name is Jarvis, and forgive me Mr Stark did not inform me that this bathroom would be using hot water, I will connect the water supply but it will take a while" Jarvis answered.  
"Well, Jarvis is there anywhere I can wash this stuff of my head" You sighed as she brush you (h/c) out of your eyes.  
"Mr Barton seems to be in his room, maybe you could ask him" Jarvis answered.  
You sighed and stood in the bathroom thinking over the choice of going back in the ice cold shower or facing Barton.  
"I swear if Tony is behind this in anyway" You mutter as you wrap a towel around yourself and leave the bathroom grabbing a new pair of clothes and standing behind your door.  
"Please let there be no-one" You pray in your head as you step outside your door, and run down to Clints room.  
"Oh yeah no need to knoc...." Clint trailed off as you burst into his room.  
"Say a word and I will kill you" You snap as you run into his bathroom leaving him speechless.  
You quickly shut the bathroom door, making sure it was locked before jumping into the shower.  
"So....." Clint said as you walked out of the bathroom wearing black shorts and a (f/c) top.  
"So, you don't say a word to anyone, the heating in my room stopped working so I came here" You glare at Clint who was smiling.  
"You did look good in that towel" Clint smirked then quickly caught a book before it hit his face.  
"Ok, ok I will stop, just stop throwing my stuff" Clint laughed as he placed the book on the floor.  
"So, you going to tell us your name any time soon?" Clint smiled, pointing to a spare seat opposite him.  
"I don't see why I should" You sigh as you sat down in the chair.  
"Do you know understand how a team works it needs trust, come on say it with me trust" Clint smirked over to you, you just sighed as looked at him.  
"You honestly don't know my past, and you don't want to" You glare at him, "Last time I worked in a team, they ended up trying to hunt me down, they were successful".  
"And...what happened to that team?" Clint asked looking at you as he noticed that you had formed a fist with your hand.  
"Lets just say they never saw me again...or anyone for that matter" You hiss.  
"Well, at least you're talking about it" Clint smiled.  
"You're right I am" You said standing up.  
"Oh come on!" Clint pouted as he stood up grabbing your wrist.  
"Let go" You said coldly, Clint held on even when you tried to break free.  
"I said let go!" You snapped at him turning half your body and aiming a knife at Clint, who looked slightly scared.  
"Shit" You muttered as she pulled your wrist free and ran out your room.  
"Oh (f/n), will you be joining us for the dinner?" Thor boomed.  
You said nothing and walked past Thor and into the kitchen, you grabbed a plate and began to made a sandwich, you quickly grabbed a glass of water and walked back to your room.  
"Where do you think you're going?, as a family we eat at the table" Tony smirked as Steve sighed.  
"You're not my family, and don't try to be, because you don't want to be" You said stopping then carrying on and dropped the food on the table and sat down on the chair, and turned on the TV. You watched some TV and finished your food when you noticed the time.  
"How is it even 11 already" You sigh as you stretch getting up from chair and stretching, you walked over to the bed not bothering to change you quickly jumped in and fell to sleep.

"Why have you stopped?" You asked as looked down from the trees at the bike  
"Because we're here" A voice said, you quickly looked around to the remote forest.  
"Where's the sh.." You said before being shot out of the tree and falling onto the ground.  
"Poor, poor (y/n), you thought you could just keep fighting like nothing happened" A man smirked above you, you watched as a female jumped out of a tree behind you and walked up.  
"Nice shot Anna" The man smirked throwing her the keys which she caught.  
"It was a excellent plan Hans" Anna smirked as they looked down to you as you started to turn the snow around you red.  
"Why...why are you doing this?" You panted holding the bullet wound in your stomach.  
"Because you killed our parents, you think we wouldn't know that, and that we would carry on being a team!" Anna snapped.  
"It was my mission" You panted trying to get up, but was met by a kick in the face.  
"Stay down you scum, this is just our mission" Hans laughed.  
"I don't see why we don't work together, I mean, my parents where killed by Hydra" You panted.  
"Is that, what they tell you, (y/n), they tell you nothing" Anna smirked sitting down next to your head and stroking your face.  
"Your parents didn't want you, they left you left for dead in the snow, in fact you want to know something!" Anna snapped getting up.  
"Anna, we aren't supposed to tell her!" Hans yelled.  
"You killed them, you killed your parents!" Anna yelled, then suddenly fell to the floor.  
"Anna?" Hans asked as he looked down to his dead sister in the snow, blood trickling out of her neck.  
"You think I forgot?" (y/n) sighed, "You honestly think I forgot the pain of hearing my parents scream as the bullets hit their chest"  
"What did you do to Anna!" Hans yelled grabbing his gun, you quickly shot his wrist causing the gun to fall to the floor.  
Hans staggered back, as you kicked the gun out of the way, and took a step forward, he quickly turned to run but you shot through his knee cap.  
"I'm sorry, but I think I was talking" You sighed looking down at Hans on the floor who was now crying. as you held your stomach.  
"You deserve to suffer you pig" You hissed as you walked back to Anna grabbing the keys to the bike, and walking over to it.  
"I hope you die!" Hans screamed.  
You turned to him as you revved the bike and smiled, "I truly hope I do, then I can see your pained face again".  
You quickly sped off down the snow filled path.

"Shit!" You panted sitting up from the bed gasping for air, you looked down to your sweat covered body.  
"I'm sorry" You muttered as you looked down to your hands, and walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on your face. You walked out of your room clipping a gun to your side in case and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water, and noticed the light was already on.  
"Is anyone awake Jarvis?" You asked.  
"It seems that Mr Barton is not in his room" Jarvis answered as you poured a glass of water.  
"And where is he now?" You asked taking a sip.  
"He seems to be on the information floor" Jarvis answered.  
"That shit!" You snapped as you slammed the glass down on the side and getting in the lift.  
"Jarvis take me to that floor" You yelled as the doors shut and the lift went up and then opened.  
You walked along the corridor until you came to the open door, with a small light coming from inside.

"Don't make me do this Barton" You sighed as you stepped in pointing a gun at his head.  
"Ghost!?" Clint yelped in shock as you turned the light on.  
"What are you doing?" You questioned taking a step towards him, always keeping him in the line of fire.  
"I swear I wasn't looking for your files!" He laughed raising his hands.  
"I don't know why you're laughing when there is a gun to your head" You glared as you pressed it against his skull.  
"Here" Clint swallowed kicking the file he was looking at towards you.  
"I wasn't reading up on you, I was just checking some files for our next mission" Clint said deadly serious.  
You looked at him and lowered the gun, and bent down to check the files.  
"Twins?" You question looking at the paper then seeing the Hydra logo.  
"They are not bad, they need our help, ok, I know they are Hydra but they are good people" Clint smiled.  
"So you think some people from Hydra are.....good?" You question smiling slightly.  
"When will you tell let me in? I can tell your hurting" Clint sighed taking a step towards you, you quickly jumped back.  
"You're from Hydra aren't you?" Clint muttered looking into his eyes.  
"But...I'm good...I swear" You muttered as you began to shake.  
"What is your real name?" Clint asked taking a step slowly, you didn't step back this time.  
"I can't tell you......you will hate me" You muttered.  
"How could I hate you, your part of our team" Clint sighed as he placed a hand on (f/n) face causing her to quickly look him in the eyes.  
"My...my name...is..." You muttered as Clint smiled.  
"Ghost" You sighed as you slapped his hand away and walked out the room.  
"Idiot" You hissed as you felt your eyes welling up, as you got in the lift.  
"Huh?" You questioned as you turned as saw Clint jump in at the last second.  
"What are you doing!?" You snapped as Clint hit the emergency stop button.  
"You're not leaving here until you tell me your name!" Clint yelled.  
"I guess we're stuck here forever then!" You yelled back.  
A few seconds on silence past and Clint sighed.  
"Look, I don't know if you think that I had a perfect past, I used to rob people ok, I used to steal and keep it all for my self, my parents left me, I had a horrible childhood" Clint sighed.  
"At least you didn't kill them" You muttered curling up in a ball against the lift wall.  
"What?" Clint said puzzled as he sat down next to you.  
"I killed them Barton you idiot can't you hear!?" You snapped as a few tears ran down your check.  
"Well, honestly no I can't hear but..." Clint smiled then sighed, "Who did you kill, I've killed people too" Clint said sounding proud then froze, "No wait that came out wrong, what I meant was".  
"I killed them Clint, I killed my parents, I killed my friends, I killed anyone who got in my way, I killed my team" You sighed.  
"Oh...." Clint muttered freezing up.  
"See, no-one good comes from Hydra, I should have just killed Nick!" You snapped getting up and looking down at Clint.  
"So, you're....her....Nick mentioned you once when he came back beat up" Clint said shocked as he stood up.  
"Yeah that's right I'm (f/n) (l/n), that bitch who just killed for her own gain!" You screamed then froze as Clint hugged you.  
"What are you......?" You froze up unable to move as Clint tightened the hug.  
"It's ok" he whispered in your ear.  
"You're not a ghost of the past, you're (f/n), and I lo...I will protect you" Clint muttered as he pulled away.  
"Clint...." You muttered tears streaming down your face, you quickly dived at Clint hugging him once more.  
"Come on" Clint smiled as (f/n) cried into his chest, he shuffled forward and hit the start button on the lift.  
"You need some sleep" Clint sighed as it went down.  
"You know now" You muttered as the lift opened, you quickly let go and looked at him blushing slightly.  
"I'm sorry you saw me in this state" You sniff as you wiped your eyes and ran to your room.  
"You told him" You sighed as you sat down on the edge of your bed.  
You looked over to your door and saw a note which had been slid under, you got up and picked up the note and smiled.  
"Don't worry little Birdie, your secret is safe with me (y/n), I won't tell a soul not even a ghost.  
~Clint"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of the characters, I will probs update this tomorrow again, cause it's getting late and I'm tired


	4. The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet the twins, although things go wrong fast.

"What the hell is that noise!?" You yell bolting up out of bed.  
"Miss, it seems that Nick needs the Avengers immediately" Jarvis said.  
You quickly jumped out of bed throwing on a black leather pants, with a (f/c) combat vest, and combat boots. You ran over to the side equipping two guns to your side, and sniper to your back.  
"Ghost you awake?" Steve shouted knocking on the door, you opened the door and looked at Steve who was all suited up.  
"What's going on?" You questioned as you followed him down the corridor.  
"It seems that the twins have been spotted at a Hydra base, this could be our chance to save them" Steve said as you got into a lift along with Clint and Natasha.  
"You been in the jet yet?" Clint smiled, not looking phased by the alarm at all.  
"I don't think so" You yawned as it was early morning.  
"Did you not sleep well?" Steve asked looking at your half awake posture.  
"No, someone woke me up" You glared towards Clint who just smiled shrugging his shoulders and walking out the lift.  
"Thor and Ironman will fly along side the jet, frees up some room for us" Natasha said as you climbed into the jet and took a seat.  
"So what am I meant to do?" You say looking down at the floor.  
"You have to keep watch for us" Clint smiled as he flicked a switch and the engine started.  
"Right, ok and am I allowed to kill anything?" You question slightly bored.  
"You may kill any Hydra soldiers, but not the twins" Steve smiled down at you.  
"Right...and they look like?" You asked looking up at Steve who smiled back.  
"Well, one is female with long brown hair she can mess with your head" Steve began  
"And the second is male, silver hair and runs really fast, with an annoying catchphrase" Clint muttered as they were flying through the air.  
"Will you let that go" Natasha sighed looking at Clint.  
"That little kid knocked me into the snow and laughed" Clint snapped causing you to smirk.  
"Find something funny Ghost?" Steve asked seeing the smirk on your face.  
"Nothing much" You smirked looking at Steve.  
"Oh yeah, look I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to hurt you" Steve smiled blushing slightly.  
"Erm, no problem, I've had worse training believe me" You sigh and look over to Clint who looked like he was nodding.  
"Sorry to break this beautiful chat up, but we're here" Tony said over the speakers.  
"Right" Steve said as the door opened.  
"Steve?" You questioned as he jumped out.  
"Don't!" Natasha said quickly grabbing your arm as you went for Steve.  
"What are you doing!?" You yelled alarmed.  
"He's Captain America, he can handle a little jump" Clint smirked as he began to lower the jet over a tall building.  
"This is your stop Ghost" Natasha smiled, "Watch our backs".  
"Sure" You sighed as you jumped out of the door, and rolled onto the roof, and watched the jet take off back in the direction of were Steve jumped out.  
"This is great" You sighed as you unclip your sniper and position yourself, so you could see the fighting taking place out of the base.  
"They seem to have got this" You yawn after about 10 minutes of fighting when you began to look at the building and then saw through a window.  
"What the hell?" You question as you saw a flash of sliver.  
"You got company" You said over you earpiece as you quickly went back to the fight.  
"Twins!" Clint yelled as he fired an arrow, killing another Hydra soldier.  
"Did you miss me?" The male twin smiled.  
"No, going to be honest you piss me off!" Clint snapped as the twin knocked him over again, you watched the twin say something to Clint.  
"Now" You mutter to yourself as you pulled the trigger, the twin quickly moved to the side the bullet just cutting a few of his hairs.  
"What the fuck?" You said as you reloaded the gun and looked down the lenses again to see he was gone, and now a female stood there.  
"I told you not to fire at the twins!" Steve yelled.  
"Well he got in the way I was aiming for someone else" You lied as you took aim at the female twin.  
"Здравствуйте" A boy said behind you.  
"Huh?" You said turning around and grabbed your gun.  
"So you are the pretty lady who tried to kill me?" He smirked as he looked at you.  
"What do you want?" You glared as you held two small pistols now.  
"I don't want you to hurt Wanda" He spoke slowly.  
"Who...?" You trailed off puzzled.  
"My twin, how slow are you женщина!" He snapped.  
"And why should I not kill you right here and now?, I'm guessing you just insulted me" You glared as you aimed your gun.  
"Shit!" You snap as he now quickly kicked you in the chest, sending you skidding back and your feet hitting the small wall, stopping you from falling.  
"You won't kill me" He smirked as he took a step closer.  
"What's your name?" You smile to him catching him off guard.  
"что?" He answered back confused.  
"What is your name" You repeated slowly as you put the guns on the floor.  
"What are you doing?" He said getting ready to attack.  
"You were right, I'm not going to hurt you, your from Hydra, you've already suffered enough, now what's your name?" You questioned again.  
"Ghost come in we need support!" Steve yelled through your ear piece which you ignored.  
"My..my name is Pietro" He answered as he watched your every move.  
"My name is Ghost, I work for shield, we are trying to help you" You said calmly as you took a step forward causing him to grab you by the neck.  
"How do we know you won't hurt us like them!, how can I trust you!" He snapped as you tried to break free.  
"Because, I know how badly you've been treated, and shield is like a walk in a park compared to Hydra" You mange to pant out before looking down at the drop he was holding you over.  
"Don't do this" You glared looking into his eyes.  
He quickly pulls you back in throwing you to the ground and running away.  
"Shit" You pant as you gasped for air, shuffling over to your sniper and looking through it.  
"Steve?" You questioned as you looked down the lenses and saw him lying on the floor with a red aura around his head, you quickly looked over to Natasha, Thor and Tony who were all in the same state.  
"Clint" You muttered as you looked around from him and saw the female approaching him from the behind.  
"No you don't!" You snapped as you pulled the trigger, smashing a pane of glass behind Clint, causing him to turn the see Wanda, jamming an electric arrow into her head.  
"Close" You sighed as you clipped it onto your back, grabbing the gun on the floor and running down the building.  
"What was that?" You questioned as you were flung into a tree as a flash of silver passed you.  
"Bitch" You hissed as you pulled bark from your arm, and kept running forward to the Avengers who were scatted among the snow.  
"Clint get Natasha!" You snapped to Clint who was already running towards Natasha.  
"Steve?" You questioned as you knelt down at his side.  
"That other twin put a weird spell on them" Clint said looking over at you.  
"Her name is Wanda, his is Pietro" You say back as he nods and you look back down to Steve.  
"Steve?" You mutter as you lighting tap his face.  
"Ah fck this!" You snap slapping him across the face.  
"BUCKY!" Steve screamed as he bolted up.  
"Steve it's ok, its not real" You quickly said before he did anything else.  
"I..I let him die, I killed him" He muttered clearly not acting like him self.  
"Now you listen here!" You snap getting up and looking down at him, "You are Captain America, you've saved many lives, you are no murder, it was a dream!".  
"I remember that girl" Steve said getting up still emotionless.  
"Where's Thor?" You questioned as you saw Natasha hugging Clint, causing some from of anger to burn inside of you.  
"What the hell?" You thought to yourself shaking your head.  
"I think he's over there, I will get Tony" Clint sighed as Natasha let go.  
You walked over in the snow and searched around until you found Thor who seemed to be awake by his own accord.  
"You ok?" You question as you take a step, the next thing you knew the hammer had smashed into your stomach.  
"What the fck?" You question as you fell to the floor, blood dripping out your mouth, you quickly grabbed your stomach as Thor stood above you, you felt your whole body shaking.  
"I won't hurt you!" You screamed as you lifted your arm to block another attack.  
"Ghost?" Thor questioned looking down at your shaking form.  
"Don't hurt me" You kept muttering then looked at Thor who face looked like pure fear.  
"Thor?" You asked as you staggered to your feet, and looked at him.  
"I am sorry" Thor said look at you.  
"Come on let's just go" You sighed as you walked away still holing you stomach, you walked into the jet were everyone was sat even Tony, his suit shattered into pieces, blood dripping down his forehead. You walked over to the corner and curled up into a ball, and placed your head on the floor. A while later you arrived back at Avengers Tower and everyone got out the jet without saying a word.  
"Clint?" You asked as he stayed at the drivers seat.  
"What is it?" He sighed looking at you.  
"You're clearly not ok, go get some rest" You glared down at him.  
"Since when did you care about anyone?" He snapped at you causing you to just glare back at him.  
"Oh sorry!" You snapped back as you walked out the jet, "I forget I was a heartless bitch!".  
You stormed over to the lift, shutting the door before Clint got there, it went up to your floor, you jumped out and ran to your room locking it and sitting down on the bed.  
"Tsk" You hissed as you lifted your shirt a bit, seeing the large bruise beginning to form on your stomach.  
"Son of a bitch" You sighed as you layed down on the bed looking up at the room.  
"Things would have been so much easier if I didn't have to look out for people, those twins would be dead in the ground" You sighed as you grabbed your phone and read a message, your whole body seemed to become paralyzed.  
"The twins said they met you, it's been so long (f/n), why not come visit me?."  
~You teacher".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of these characters   
> Здравствуйте=Hello  
> женщина=Woman  
> что=what


	5. Burning Bases

You stood up from the bed and went to look in the mirror, you wiped some bark out of your hair, and grabbed your guns once more heading for the lift.  
"Where are you going?" Clint asked looking up from the sofa.  
"Out" You glared as you headed straight for the lift.  
"Looks like your going to go attack something?" Clint questioned as he paused the TV.  
"Don't follow me" You glared as you grabbed some keys and stepped into the lift.  
"I know about your past, let me help" Clint sighed as he put his foot in the lift door.  
"You can help me, by not following me, why not go hug Natasha" You spat at him before you realised what you had said.  
"What?" Clint sighed puzzled looking at you.  
"Get out!" You snapped kicking his foot out of the doors way the lift shutting.  
"What the hell was that?" You muttered to yourself as you blushed slightly, then shook your head.  
"You don't need anyone you idiot, you end up hurting them" You sighed as you got out the lift and walked over to your bike.  
You revved the engine before looking down at your phone, seeing your old base coordinates, you sighed as you sped off down the road after a while you pulled up at an old log cabin in the woods.  
"What do you want!" You snapped as you walked in through the front door, seeing the Twins tied up to a chair, they looked to be in immense pain.  
"Ah (y/n), it's been to long" Your teacher smiled as he walked down the stairs, you quickly noticed the liquid on the floor.  
"What do you want Josef!?" You snapped as you took a step, then he held up a lighter.  
"These were meant to join your team, am I right?" Josef smirked.  
"Don't!" You yelled as you grabbed your gun from your side.  
"You wish to fight me?" Josef smirked, as he dropped the lighter on the floor, the liquid bursting into flames.  
"Lets go" He smirked, as he drew his gun.  
You looked over to the Twins who were trying to break free, Wanda had a blindfold on so she couldn't see what was going on.  
"Why have you dragged them into this!" You snapped as you fired off at Josef who dodged the bullets.  
"Why, because they told me about how great the Avengers seemed and how kind you were" He smirked as he shot your shoulder blade causing you to scream in pain, dropping one of your guns.  
"They've suffered enough, I don't want them to turn out like me!" You yelled as you hid behind a pillar.  
"And why is that you were my best student" Josef smirked as he walked past you, as the smoke was now getting thick.  
You pulled the trigger, hitting him in the spine causing him to cripple over onto the floor.  
"You may have made me, but you can't stop me!" You smiled as you shot a bullet through his head.  
"That felt good, I should try more revenge" You thought to your self as you threw his body onto the fire.  
"Where are you!?" You screamed, now crawling along the floor cause of the smoke.  
You heard some faint screaming in Slovakian which you followed, you saw the twins a circle of fire around them, Wanda was just screaming while her brother tried to break free.  
You aimed your gun and fired it, cutting the rope, Pietro quickly grabbed his sister and ran towards you, you pointing vaguely to the door, not wanted to waste any breath, he nodded and ran over to it. The door flung open the fire gaining more air, you smiled as the Twins stood out side, Pietro was coming back for you when a beam fell in front of the door, you began coughing and looking for a window to climb out of. You shuffled over on your knees now gasping for air, your vision going hazy you shot one final time at the window pane smashing the glass, shards falling down on your body scratching you, in a matter of seconds you felt a breezes as you were laying on the snow, panting for air your blackened and bleeding body, slowly cooling on the snow.  
"Are you ok?" Wanda asked looking down at you, you just smiled up at them.  
"Are you?" You managed to breath out, "Thanks, for the window save".  
"No thank you" Pietro smiled down to you, nearly crying.  
"I'm guessing you want me to explain?" You sighed recovered slightly.  
"Careful" Pietro said grabbing you and Wanda and dashing away from the burning house.  
You shuffled over to the tree and sat up leaning on it, looking at Wanda and Pietro standing over you.  
"You can run away, I won't tell anyone, I know belonging to a group can be a pain" You sighed looking down at you legs trickles off blood running out of the bottom of your trousers.  
"мы хотим, чтобы помочь" Pietro smiled, you just looked back at him confused.  
"We want to help" Wanda translated.  
"Well, first of all, you gotta call....someone" You muttered as you tried to stand up.  
"Here" Pietro said letting you put your arm around his shoulder.  
"Call, anyway on this phone" You sighed tossing Wanda your phone.  
"Hello, is this Clint?" Wanda asked.  
"She had to call Clint" You sighed laughing slightly then coughing.  
"Are you sure you don't need medical treatment?" Pietro asked worried looking at the bullet hole.  
"I'm fine don't worry about me speedy" You smirk as Wanda handed you back your phone.  
"Your not going to mess with my head are you?, I don't wanna re-live my past" You muttered looking at Wanda.  
"I won't, I promse (y/n)" Wanda smiled.  
"Don't call me that, call me Ghost" You sighed.  
"Why?" Pietro asked puzzled.  
"Actually, it's probably about time I told them" You smiled then blushed slightly as Pietro picked you up in a princess hold, as he and Wanda walked back to the burring house.  
"I can walk you know" You glared up to Pietro.  
He mutters something in Slovakian before you notice a car pulling up and Clint stepping out.  
"That's Clint" You sighed as Wanda looked like she was going to attack.  
"What have you been up to?" Clint sighed then glared at Pietro as he held you.  
"What happened here?" Clint questioned looking at the burning mess.  
"Hydra" Wanda answered him.  
"Ok, so why are you being friendly towards (f/n), silver?" Clint said still glaring at him.  
"она спасла нас" Pietro smiled, "I mean she saved us".  
"Are you sure you got the right person" Clint smirked laughing a bit.  
You jumped out of Pietros and got your footing before standing looking at Clint.  
"You're mucky" Clint smirked at you.  
"Make sure they get to the tower safe, I've got some stuff to do" You sighed as you hobbled away.  
"Where do you think you're going!" Clint snapped grabbing your arm.  
"I'm doing some stuff" You glare back and look at Clint who looked like he was going to snap.  
"Don't leave again" Clint sighed as he pulled you into a hug.  
"What are you?" You blushed slightly as he held tighter.  
"I care about you (f/n)" Clint whispered into your ear.  
You quickly pull back looking a bit flustered "Just take care of them" You muttered, then quickly walked off and behind the house.  
"Should be here" You sighed as you began brushing snow off the floor, until you came across a metal hatch, you waited until you heard Clint drive off, you grabbed your gun and shot the lock off, you flung it open and walked in down the steps.  
"I haven't been here for a while" You sighed as you walked into a large lab, seeing test tubes on the side, and smashed needles on the floor bringing back haunting memories.  
"There you are" You sighed as you stood on the glass and walked over to a large file, you reached down into it pulling out a file.  
"That's another name off" You smirked as you pulled out your hit list and cross Josef off.  
You looked down at your file, and saw the long list of all the people you had killed, you sighed slightly, as you turned and walked back up the stairs, you looked at the house which only had small flames glowing on it.  
"Ghost is no more" You sighed as you threw the file into the fire.  
You walked around to the front of the house and got onto the bike, revving it up and heading back to the tower.  
"I see your back Ghost" Steve smiled as the lift opened.  
You looked around the room and saw everyone was around the Twins who were wrapped up in blankets.  
"My name is (f/n) (l/n), I worked for Hydra, I've done many bad things, but I wish to move past them, so please do not address me as Ghost address me by my name" You said as everyone looked at you shocked.  
"Nice to know your name (f/n)" Steve smiled breaking the silence.  
"So (f/n), you know of any Hydra bases" Tony smirked.  
"Ow careful" Tony sighed as Natasha hit him on the back of the head.  
"You look like you need to be cleaned up follow me" Natasha sighed as you followed her to your room.  
"Huh?" You questioned as you walked in and saw a bottle of wine on the table.  
"We didn't get off on the right foot, I can tell your annoyed with me so I was wondering if you want to actually be friends it's hard being the only female avengers" Natasha sighed.  
"I will try my best to be your friend, but due to my nature, I may hurt you" You sighed looking down at the floor.  
"Well, if you need to chat you know where to find me" Natasha smiled as she headed for the door.  
"Oh by the way, there's a bath in there for you" She smiled as she walked out.  
You walk into the bathroom and seeing the bubble bath, you smiled as you took your clothes off and throwing them in the bin due to the glass shards still stuck in them, you looked at the bullet hole in your shoulder, you reached in with your fingers pulling the bullet out and dropping it on the side.  
"That doesn't get easier" You hissed then looked at the bath.  
"Nice" You sigh as you got in the bath and relaxed.  
"Huh?" You questioned as you opened your eyes, "Crap must have fallen to sleep" You yawn as you look at the clock, sighing as you got out the bath and wrapped a towel around you. You threw on some (f/c) shorts and white top, and walked down to the kitchen.  
"You look better" Clint smiled up from the sofa.  
"I feel better" You yawned as you sat down on the sofa next to him.  
"The Twins were telling us who you saved them" Steve smiled proudly.  
"Just doing my job" You sighed and looked at your shoulder to see Clints hand, you quickly looked over to him, but he looked away, you sighed and leant on him.  
"Fury says we have to train them" Steve said standing up.  
"We should go on holiday!" Tony smiled getting up raising his glass.  
"And how will that help Stark" Steve sighed looking at Tony who was clearly drunk.  
"Well, they will get to know the team better and anyway it's a remote island, no one goes there" Tony smiled.  
"Meaning you already planned this" You glared at Tony who just smiled back.  
"God damn it Tony, they need to train" Steve snapped.  
"Aw come on don't be such a downer Cap" Tony laughed.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this I agree with Stark, a holiday would be good to build trust and get to know everyone" Natasha sighed.  
"Fine, but you have to let them train Tony!" Steve said glaring at Tony.  
"Sure, sure" Tony smiled, "We leave tomorrow!".  
"A holiday?" You question.  
"Probably to one of Starks islands" Clint sighed looking down at you.  
"Cool" You yawned getting up, and walking back to your room.  
"I'll pack tomorrow" You muttered as you jumped into bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of the characters, I hope your enjoying it, I'm so not putting off writing a essay


	6. HOLIDAY <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on a little trip with the Avengers should be fun right?

"Wake up (f/n), " Tony banged on your door, "Holiday!" He screamed as he ran away.  
You looked up from packing your bag, sighing as Natasha walked into your room.  
"Can I help you Natasha?" You questioned as you zipped your bag up throwing it over your back.  
"You've got a swim suit right?" She whispered.  
"No....why?" You questioned back and wondering why she was whispering.  
Natasha quickly turned slamming the door and walking up to you, admittedly you were pretty nervous and worried about what was going on.  
"Glad I caught you then, other wise Tony would have made you wear......a very...how to put it, it's like a piece of fabric with string, covers up nothing" She sighed looking at your horrified face.  
"Ok, well I can't really go out and buy one can I?" You sighed placing your bag down, Natasha threw a (f/c) bikini on top of it.  
"Thanks, your a real life saver" You smiled at Natasha who smiled back.  
"Don't mention it, really don't, Tony will think of some kind of forfeit for not owning a bikini, he's dumb like that" Natasha laughed slightly, making you smile.  
"Well, have a nice trip, see you when you get back" Natasha smiled walking away.  
"Wait, you're not going!?" You yelled slightly.  
"Fury needs someone to stay here, in case a mission comes up suddenly, also need to make sure Bruce doesn't let the other guy out" Natasha smiled as she turned around.  
"Oh...well have fun I guess" You laughed slightly.  
"Will do" She waved as she walked out.  
You turned back to your bag shoving the bikini in then zipping it up, you walked out of your room and to the kitchen.  
"You've brought your training stuff right?" Steve questioned looking up from the paper.  
"Damn it!" You hissed dropping your bag and Steve laughed, you went back to your room grabbed a case and filled it with your guns, you walked back to the kitchen to see Steve carrying your bag down to the jet, you quickly ran and jumped into the lift as the door closed.  
"Close" Steve laughed.  
"I could have taken my bag Steve" You sighed.  
"You pack light, Tony's taking a whole suitcase full of things" Steve smiled.  
"Yeah, I don't need much stuff anyway" You sighed as the door opened as you saw the team walking into the jet.  
"Morning (f/n)" Clint waved as saw you in the corner of his eye, you waved back smiling slightly as you followed Steve.  
You climbed into the jet setting your case down and clipping yourself in as it took off.  
"You guys alright?" You smiled over to Pietro and Wanda who gave a small smile.  
"I know it's weird, coming straight from Hydra and getting a new team, don't worry they're fine" You sighed, making them smile.  
"You need anything or anyone annoying you, just shout me over, I'll stick a bullet through their heads" You smiled, as you looked back down to your phone.  
After about an hours flight the jet came to a stop, the door opened to reveal a large house, with a beach behind it.  
"Tony just how rich are you?" Clint asked as he got out of his seat.  
"Richer than all of you combined" Tony smirked smugly as he walked out of the jet and down to the house.  
"So, you guys sleep well last night?" You asked as you walked to the house with Pietro and Wanda.  
"I slept, but not well" Wanda answered, as Pietro nodded.  
You arrived at the house and Tony walked in, and showed everyone their rooms, dumping your bag in it as you looked over to Wanda who smiled.  
"Beach in 5 minutes!" Tony screamed causing you to jump a little bit.  
"I can't swim though" Wanda said looking a bit sad.  
"It's ok you can just sit on the beach, you don't have to get changed if you don't want" You smiled at her making her sigh with relief.  
"Meet you down there then?" She asked, to which you nodded as you grabbed the (f/c) bikini and walked into the bathroom.  
You quickly got changed into the bikini, looking in the mirror as the bikini fit your figure perfectly, you smiled then threw a thin top over the top and shoved some shorts on. You walked down the stairs and to the beach where everyone was sat.  
"Since your last you have to do a forfeit" Tony smirked noticing you as you sat down on a towel.  
"And what would that be?" You glared at him and he smirked.  
"You must play volleyball against me and Steve" Tony smirked as he stood up and looked at Steve who sighed and got up too.  
"Wait just me?" You questioned.  
"She's right Tony it's not fair" Steve sighed as he got a ball from the side.  
"Too bad she was late" Tony smirked as they got on the court and everyone sat around it to watch.  
"Isn't this fun" You sighed as you began to stretch, then looked at your opposition as Tony and Steve where talking to each other, Steve blushing slightly.  
"What are they planning?" You questioned as you took your flip-flops off and walked onto the court.  
You froze slightly as Steve and Tony both took their tops off, you blushing slightly as you basically stared at Steve's body, you looked over to Tony who smirked.  
"Nice, try but that won't mean I will go easy on you" You shouted as you took a stance.  
Steve jumped up slamming the ball towards you, you hit it back quickly, Tony then hit it back, you watched their every move learning how they moved, smiling to yourself.  
"Shit!" You hissed as missed the ball.  
"1-0!" Clint called.

"5-1!" Clint called.  
"Fcking hell" You panted as you looked at Steve who was smiling, and Tony who a little bit out of breath.  
"Give up already we only need 2 more points to win!" Tony shouted over.  
"Well, I mean they used their bodies as distractions so, why can't I?" You smirked to yourself as you placed you hands on the bottom of your top, you quickly pulled it over your head and flung the shirt to the side hitting Clint in the face.  
"Now, now Tony, my face is up here" You smirked as Tony was staring at you and Steve was blushing.  
"Let's play" You smiled as you jumped up smashing the ball in to the stand as the boys stood there frozen.  
"5-2!" Clint called staring at you as well.  
"6-5!" Clint called once more, "They only need one point, go (f/n) you can do it!" He cheered.  
You stood their panting as you looked to Steve who was red, but not from the heat, from how much he was still blushing, then to Tony who was clearly thinking horrible things.  
"Creep" You sighed as you hit the ball back.  
"Steve go!" Tony yelled hitting the ball into the air.  
"Crap!" You yelled as Steve slammed his fist into the ball, as it came flying at you.  
"Game set" Clint muttered as everyone looked at you in Pietros arm.  
"The, the ball was going to hit you" He smiled slightly blushing as he put you down.  
"Thanks..." You muttered as he quickly dashed back to Wanda's side.  
"Good game" Steve smiled over to you.  
"Let us swim in the Midgard sea!" Thor boomed, you could feel your self blushing as the male avengers took off their tops.  
"Like what you see?" Clint smirked as he saw you staring.  
"Can't blame me for looking" You muttered quietly as you walked over to Wanda as the boys ran into the sea, and began to fight each other.  
"Sorry about my brother" She sighed.  
"Don't worry about it, he helped me I guess" You laughed then looked forward as the boys were playing.  
"You don't have to sit with me" Wanda said after about a minute.  
"Are you sure, I don't wanna leave you, I feel bad" You sighed as you looked at her.  
"It's fine, go have fun" She smiled.  
"Ok but promise if anything bothers you, you will tell me, us X-Hydra people got to stay together" You smiled at her as you got up, and took your shorts off.  
"I promise" She smiled back.  
"Good, good" You nodded as you walked away and down the sea.  
"Hey there hot stuff" Tony whistled.  
"You look good" Clint smirked as Tony splashed water into Clints mouth making in cough.  
You looked down at the sea and slowly walked in.  
"Would you like to see something?" Thor smiled as he walked over his hands closed.  
"Sure..?" You asked a bit worried putting your hands out.  
"Look at this Midgard creature is he not cute?" Thor smiled as he opened his hands dropping it onto yours.  
"Crab!" You yelped jumping causing you to fall into the water.  
"You good?" Steve smiled down to you holding out his hand as you lay in the water.  
"I've been better" You spat the water out of your mouth and grabbed his hand, as he helped you up.  
"Thanks" You smiled to Steve who blushed.  
"Watch out!" Tony yelled as he threw a frisbee.  
"Got it!" Clint yelled as he jumped back, slamming into Steve causing both of your bodies to slam together.  
"Sorry!" Steve yelped quickly pulling away, blushing.  
"It's fine" You blushed slightly.  
"Clint you idiot!" You snapped as grabbed the frisbee from the sea, and threw it at Tony who caught it.  
"Clint catch!" Tony cried as he threw it, hitting Clint in the face.  
"Tony watch where you throw that" Steve sighed as you ran over Clint who was rubbing his face, as he sat in the sea.  
"He's such an idiot" You sighed as you crouched down next to Clint who smiled.  
"Although I'm not much of a catcher" Clint laughed slightly.  
"I can tell" You sighed.  
"And your not much of an assassin" Clint smirked.  
"And what makes you say tha!" You yelped as Clint wrapped his arms around you lying down under the water, you quickly broke free and went to the surface gasping for air.  
"Damn it Clint" You choked blushing as you spat out water, Clint came out of the water smiling.  
"Fuck you guys!" You snapped as you walked out of the sea and over to Wanda how was laughing.  
"What's so funny?" You asked as you grabbed a towel and dried your hair.  
"I'm sorry but I was looking at your thoughts just then" Wanda smirked.  
"Oh....you won't tell anyone will you, otherwise me and you are going to have problem" You glared.  
"I won't, I swear on my name" Wanda smirked, as you sighed as walked past back to the house.  
"Hello, (f/n)" Pietro smiled as he appeared beside you.  
"What do you want?" You sighed as you walked into the house.  
"I want you" He smirked.  
"What did you say?" You asked blushing.  
"I want you to help me train" He quickly spat out, you looked at him he was pulling a face like he was mad at him self.  
"Erm sure, although I'm probably not the best person to train with" You sighed as you walked up to your room he followed.  
"Let me get changed" You sighed as you grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom, you came out to see Pietro holding your sniper.  
"Put it down!" You snapped at him, he quickly placed it on the side and was stood by the door.  
"Don't touch that, you can use my other guns if you really want just not that ok!?" You yelled at him.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know" He apologised quickly.  
"Come on, let's go down to the beach, I'm sure they will have drank something by now." You sighed grabbing your sniper and walking down.

"How much beer have you drank?" You asked as you looked down to the pile of cans and the drunk Clint and Tony.  
"Molly, you came back!" Tony smiled.  
"Steve please don't tell me your drunk?" You asked then paused as you saw Thor holding a silver container with blue liquid in.  
"This is from Asgard, brother Steve seems to like it!" Thor boomed drunk.  
"I haven't been this drunk in a while" Steve smiled his cheeks slightly red.  
"Oh lord, where's Wanda?" You asked looking around.  
"I was staying out of their way" Wanda sighed as she walked up behind you.  
You grabbed a can from the pile, and looked at the twins.  
"Go catch this" You smirked as you kicked it into the air and shot it sending the can flying.  
In a matter of seconds Pietro came back holding the can, you looked over to Wanda.  
"Erm you can...erm, I know" You sighed, "Look into my head, and move my body, it will help you I promise" You smiled.  
You watched as red appeared around your head and you began kicking and firing at cans.  
"Well, this feels weird as fck" You laughed, as Wanda moved your body.  
After about 30 minutes of this Wanda was getting tired so stopped the training.  
"I may go sleep" She muttered holding her head, as Pietro ran over.  
"Take her back to the house, cause these drunk idiots will be of no help" You sighed looking at the drunk mess of men behind you.  
"I will be back before you know it" Pietro smirked as he grabbed Wanda and dashed off, by the time you had sat down, Pietro was standing by your side.  
"She is safe" He beamed over to you.  
"Huh?" You questioned as Tony put his arm around you, "What the fuck do you think your doing Tony!?" You snapped at him removing his arm, but kept putting back then another armed joined.  
"Yeah, hands off Tony this ones mine" Clint hiccupped, as he pulled you towards him.  
"Can you both remove your hands!" You snapped slightly blushing.  
"Aww, come on just give me a kiss" Tony smirked leaning towards you.  
"Give me a kiss first" Clint smirked too as they leaned in.  
"Nope" You ducked as the two of them kissed each other.  
"What the actual hell Stark!" Clint screamed at Tony, who was laughing.  
"Did you really not want to kiss me (f/n)?" Clint pouted, making you blush.  
"Well....I mean....I erm" You stuttered out looking Clint in the eyes.  
"Just kiss the maiden already!" Thor boomed hitting Clint in the back.  
Clint smashed his lips into yours, you froze as Clint looked you in the eyes just as shocked as he was.  
"Shit, sorry!" Clint blushed as he pulled away from your flustered face.  
"(f/n)?" Clint questioned as you froze.  
"Don't tell me that was your....your first kiss!" Tony laughed, then was met by a fist in the face.  
"Jerk!" You yelled at Tony as you got up and walked away into a wood type area, grabbing your sniper.  
"Idiot, stupid, fcking Tony, this is all Thor's fault, if he wasn't such a big oaf!" You muttered to your self, when you spotted some thing shining in the distance.  
"What the hell is this?" You questioned as you looked down at a metal hatch, and opened it.  
"What the?" you questioned as you walked down flicking on the lights, you looked to the side seeing the a logo.  
"Does Tony know about this?" You asked yourself as you walked over to the logo, which was the Hydra logo half covered by the SHIELD one.  
You walked over to a desk covered in blue prints and looked down at them, you moved them around until they seemed to make a code with the page number, you looked around seeing a safe door, you walked over to it and sighed.  
"Hope this works" You pushed in the code, as the door hissed as it opened making you jump back.  
"Who are you?" Someone asked, "Where am I?".  
You stood still as a figure appeared in front of you.  
"WHERE AM I!?" They screamed as a hand quickly wrapped around your neck, you began kicking your legs into his stomach, and moving the hand from around your neck, it was cold like ice, it was metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating I've been really busy with work, and other things but here it is :)) hope you liked it.  
> Again I own none of these characters.


	7. Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You seemed to have met the winter solider, why was he locked up in a shield/hydra base, how was he alive, who was feeding him......

You swung your leg up smashing it into his chin releasing his grip.  
"Who am I?" He asked looking confused.  
"I don't know who you are, you fucking psycho !" You snapped grabbing your sniper and aiming it at him.  
"Then, how am I still alive?" He questioned looking at you.  
"I don't know someone has been feeding you?" You said as you looked down the lenses.  
"I was told to kill, is that wrong?" He asked, you kept your eyes on him through the lense.  
"Please help me" He begged you could feel your heart breaking as you looked into his dulled eyes.  
"Who do you remember last seeing?" You glared.  
"A man, he was black, he wore a thing over his eye" He answered.  
"Nick?" You muttered puzzled.  
"He told me to kill someone, I can't remember who.....I just did it" He smiled slightly, you put your finger on the trigger, you looked down to his metal hand.  
"Remove your top" You glared at him, he slowly took his top off to reveal a metal arm, stitched into his skin.  
"You're the...the winter solider......" You muttered then put the sniper down knowing this was a battle you couldn't win even if you hit him first, you kicked it over to the side.  
"Your a recruit from Hydra, your name is James Barnes" You said calmly, "You had a fight with Captain America".  
"Captain America?" Bucky muttered as he clenched his metal hand into a fist.  
"I'm not here to hurt you James" You said as you raised your hands.  
"Then why are you here!?" He snapped taking a step causing you to back away.  
"I was just on a walk when I got lost, I came across this place" You answered quickly, feeling your heart beat increase.  
"You're here to make me kill another man aren't you!?" He yelled at you grabbing a glass bottle from the side throwing it at you, you quickly dodge it and stood back up looking at him, as he breathed heavily.  
"Cut it out!" You snapped, causing him to freeze.  
"You were brainwashed, Hydra turned you into a killing machine, I don't know what Nick wanted, but right now you need my help, and I'm the only way your getting of this island safely, so if you kill me you're sealing your own fate!" You snapped at him, your eyes wandering over his body to see if he was going to attack.  
"Hydra?" James questioned, as he froze.  
"Should I go get Steve?" You thought to yourself as you watched the wreck of a man, glaring at you.  
"They're coming back" James quickly spoke.  
"Who are?" You questioned as you walked back until your foot hit your sniper, you waited for a response before you asked the same question but more firmly.  
"He said I wasn't safe, said I should stay here, take commands from him" James answered, looking at you as you picked up the sniper.  
"I won't hurt you, just trust me" You looked at him, knowing he wasn't one to trust someone, not after what he had been through.  
"Wait here, do not leave this place" You glared at him as he nodded.  
You walked up the stairs and peered over the top of the hole, you climbed out and ran through the woods and back to the house, knowing the boys would still be on the beach, you quickly ran inside the house and looked around for the jet keys.  
"Clints room" You muttered as you ran up the stairs and burst into his room, and began going through his bag, you looked over to a pair of trousers on a chair.  
"There in the back pocket" You cringed as you walked over picking up the trousers.  
"If you wanted to get into my pants you could have just asked" Clint smirked as he leaned against the door frame, you quickly grabbed the keys from the back pocket and shoved it down your top.  
"Cold" You hissed silently, then turned to Clint who was staggering towards you.  
"You're drunk" You said coldly looking at him.  
"You guess right" He smirked as he wrapped his arms around your waist.  
"I don't have time for this Clint" You hissed as you broke free, holding him by the shoulders.  
"Oh you just wanna get straight to it" He smirked.  
"I'm not sure if I'm sorry for this or not" You glared as you slammed you knee into his head knocking him out, you placed him down slowly and ran out locking the door.  
You quickly ran into your room treading carefully not waking Wanda you grabbed your guns and bag, and ran out, now sprinting down the stairs and into the woods.  
"Shit!" You hissed as a branch cut your ankle, you hopped a bit before running on both legs again to the hatch.  
"James?" You asked as you walked down the stairs.  
"James!" You yelped as saw him curled up in the corner.  
"Shhh" You muttered as you ran over dropping your bags and rubbed his back.  
"James......" You hissed as he elbowed you in the stomach, coughing up blood, and you fell forward holding your stomach, he quickly moved past you grabbed a gun from the case you and aiming it at your head.  
"We doing this again?" You glared at him, as he looked down at you.  
"James, stop this, I'm here to help you" You glared at him as you stood up the gun following you at all times.  
"My name is (f/n)" You said slowly.  
"How can I trust you?" He said looking at you.  
"It's simple, you already said you trusted me" You glared at him, he slowly lowered his gun dropping it on the floor, realising his mistake.  
"You scared the living shit out of me" You sighed as you kicked the gun away from him.

"You scared of heights?" You smirked at him, he looked puzzled, you grabbed the gun and handed it to him.  
"Why are you doing this, I tried to kill you?" He said refusing to accept the gun.  
"I know you won't hurt me, I trust you James" You looked him dead in the eyes as you placed the gun in his hand, grabbed the gun case, and your bag then running out into the forest.  
"You may want you put your shirt on it's cold out here" You whispered down to him, he quickly threw his top on and walked out.  
You ran out into the woods and over to the jet, sticking your hand down your top, you pulled out the keys, looking to your side at the very confused James, making you smirk a bit as you opened the jet, James walked inside the jet looking around like a lost cat, before finally sitting down. You climbed in shutting the door, and walking over to the driver seat.  
"Where are you taking me?" He asked looking at you worried.  
"Some where no-one else knows about" You sighed as you took off.  
"What the hell is happening?" You heard Tony yell along side Steve.  
"Sorry guys" You muttered as you flew off into the sky.  
You flew for about 2 hours in dead silence, you would occasionally look over your shoulder to Bucky who was walking around the jet picking up things.  
"Here" You muttered as lowered the jet in a clearing in a field.  
"Where are we?" James said alert, glaring at you as you walked past opening the door.  
"My safe house" You muttered as you walked past him, he followed jumping out, you locked the door, picking up the case of the floor, looking at James who was holding the gun ready to attack.  
"There's only deer here" You sighed as you walked across the field, towards a small shed like house.  
You kicked a rock to the side grabbing a key, and looked at James.  
"Something wrong?" You looked at him as you unlocked a door.  
"I...I think one of my friends used to keep a key under a rock" He muttered looking at you as opened the door.  
"Steve....." You muttered feeling guilty for not telling him.  
"Anyway welcome to the one place I didn't burn down" You smiled as you walked in flicking on the light.  
"Erm, yeah" You sighed as James stepped inside, and looked around the room, which had a small kitchen in the corner, a sofa, and two doors leading off.  
"Follow me" You muttered as you headed for a door.  
"You can sleep here" You sighed as you pointed to the bed in the corner, "You need sleep, I'm fine on the sofa" You sighed as you walked out. James stayed in the room, you walked over to the kitchen and poured a glass of water, you suddenly heard screaming from James room.  
"James!" You yelled bursting into the room, to see him pressed up against the wall, covered in a thin layer of sweat.  
"Stay back" He glared shaking.  
"Look, you trust me" You said taking a step forward making him flinch.  
"You need to come back James, I won't hurt you" You said calmly as you stood still.  
"(f/n)?" He muttered, you smiled a bit as you saw him relax, you took a step towards him.  
He sighed as he sat down on the bed, his head in his hands.  
"I can't sleep, I haven't slept in months" He muttered.  
"I know the feeling" You sighed as you sat down next to him.  
"They hurt you too?" James asked.  
"I've done a lot of bad things James, they haunt me all night, they remind me" You muttered then stopped as you noticed tears forming in your eyes.  
"I hope you get some rest" You sighed as you stood up.  
"Can you stay?" James asked, you turned around and looked at him, in his scared state and sighed.  
"Move over then" You sighed as James lay down, you lay down next to him, so you where back to back.  
"I'm sorry (f/n)" James whispered.  
"It's fine, I was going to leave them anyway, I never did like their way of doing things" You muttered back, then froze as two arms wrapped around you, and squeezed you.  
"They're going to hurt me" James cried, as you rolled onto your back seeing James shaking his eyes tearing up.  
"They will have to go through me first" You sighed as you stroked his hair, he quickly flinched tensing, you stopped before he relaxed again moving his head.  
"You lost poor lost kitten" You smiled as you stroked your hand through his hair as he fell asleep.  
"It must hurts to know what you've lost, rather than not knowing what you lost at all" You sighed as you looked up at the ceiling, removing your hand from his hair and laying it by your side.

"(f/c)" James muttered as he lifted his head from the pillow noticing you weren't there.  
The door suddenly flew open into the kitchen.  
"Don't do that you scared the life out of me" You sighed holding a knife, looking at James who had just burst into the room.  
"Sorry" James muttered as he walked over, and looked down.  
"It's nothing amazing, just soup" You sighed as you looked down at the pan containing carrots, celery, boiling water and a stock cube you found.  
"Bowl" James muttered as he began opening cupboards, a few minutes later two mugs where placed next to you, you sighed.  
"Sorry this place isn't very well equipped" You smiled slightly as you spooned some soup into the two mugs and walked over to James who was sat on the sofa.  
"Thanks" He muttered as he took it into his hands and drank some and smiled at you.  
"I should tell him" You think to your self, as you pull your phone from your pocket.  
"It's a phone, I ripped the tracking device Stark put in ages ago" You looked at James who seemed to sigh with relief.  
"James, before I show you this, you must remember that I'm not here to hurt you" You muttered looking in to his eyes, as you placed the mug on the table.  
"This is Captain America, Steve Rogers" You slide your phone on the table with an image of him on, and watched James as he looked down confused.  
"He was your old best friend, you fought him a while ago, you saved his life" You began looking at James who was taking it in.  
"What's my name again" James muttered.  
"From what Steve told me, it's James Buchanan Barnes, he called you Bucky" You sighed as it looked like something clicked in his brain.  
"Bucky?" He repeated.  
"Bucky" You nodded.  
"Steve, he...he's alive?" Bucky muttered.  
"You were both frozen, his by mistake but yours was on purpose" You looked into his eyes.  
"So, the war....." Bucky said beginning to look worried.  
"America won, the Nazi's were defeated, the world went on and developed" You said slowly, "Wow Hydra didn't fill him in on anything" You sighed mentally   
"My arm?" He questioned.  
"All I know is Hydra did it" You explained.  
"Hydra!" Bucky snapped tensing up.  
"It's ok, they won't find you here, no one will" You calmly said as he relaxed a bit.  
"So, Steve are we enemies?" Bucky asked.  
"It's your choice if you want to hurt him or not, I can't stop you, but he is a good man, he still cares for you Bucky" You sighed as you picked up your mug again, and looking over to Buckys mug which was empty.  
"You want some more?" You questioned looking at him, he nodded as he stared at the phone, you took the mug and filled it with soup, you suddenly heard a smashing noise.  
"Bucky?" You yelped as you turned and looked at the phone which was thrown against the wall now lying on the floor.  
You walked over and placed the mug on the table, and grabbed your phone from the floor and looked at Bucky from an explanation.  
"It made a buzzing noise" He muttered making you smile, "I thought it was a message from Hydra".  
"I told you Bucky" You sighed, "They will not come for you" You watched him as he picked up the soup and drank it.  
"You want a shower?" You asked when he had finished, he nodded as he got up and followed you to the bathroom, you looked at the shower which had mould growing on it.  
"Follow me" You sighed as you grabbed a gun from the side, he followed grabbing a gun too, you looked at him and nodded to make sure he was ok. You walked out of the house and walked across the fields into the woods, you were walking for a good 5 minutes all this time Bucky was on high alert, shooting a rabbit thinking it was Hydra, you picked up the rabbit and hung it on the tree to from dinner tonight, you carried on until you got to a small lake.  
"Look don't look, but I need a bath" You sighed as you took off your clothes noticing you were still wearing the bikini.  
"I never got changed" You sighed as you walked into the lake shaking at the cold.  
You stuck your head underwater which must have scared Bucky as he was stood next to you the next second half naked.  
"I'm fine Bucky" You sighed as you grabbed some moss of the side and began using it as a sponge.  
"Turn around" You smiled to Bucky, he slowly turned around as you began to wash his back, careful of his metal arm which he seemed to be keeping out of the water.  
"There" You sighed as you dropped the moss in the water and made your way to shore followed by Bucky.  
"I forgot towels" You sighed mentally face planting, you picked up your shirt and began to dry your self, after you had done you threw it to Bucky to caught it and dried him self while you looked away.  
"Here" He said as he hand you his shirt as he blushing slightly.  
"Thanks" You sighed shivering as you put it on, and your shorts.  
"Come on let's hurry" You smiled noticing he was cold, as he stood in black leather trousers.  
You ran through the forest, Bucky grabbed the rabbit from the tree, and ran back to the house.  
"Here" You sighed as you walked out of the bedroom, throwing the blanket on the sofa, he placed the rabbit on the side, and then sat down wrapping him self in the blanket.  
You walked over to the fire place throwing on some wood and grabbing a match and lighting it.  
You left Bucky on the sofa as he had seemed to fall asleep, you went over to the counter and began to cook the rabbit into the soup, which thicken it. You heard a buzzing noise coming from the table, you wiped your hands and picked up the phone.  
"Where are you? and why did you hit me!?"  
~Clint".  
"About time they noticed" You sighed, you looked down at the message and sighed as you walked over to Bucky.  
"Bucky wake up " You whispered, he woke up a bit startled then relaxed once more.  
"Do you want to meet Steve?" You smiled to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go hope you enjoy it :))) (Not too emotional for you :P)  
> I own none of these characters


	8. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to meet Steve....although Nick seems to be in on the matter.

"Meet...Steve after what I did...." Bucky trailed off.  
"He's not bad" You assured him smiling.  
"Ok, I guess but tomorrow" Bucky sighed, "I just want to spend more time with you, you don't hurt me".  
"Neither will Steve, I promise, now I'm going to go phone him, oh here's your top" You smiled as you took your top off he quickly looked away, and grabbed the top as you held it out.  
He shoved it on and smiled a bit as he shuffled back into the blanket, you walked into bedroom grabbing your bag and shoving on some proper underwear, (f/c) jeans and vest, with a leather jacket. You looked down at the phone and picked it up, and dialled, Steves number.  
"Hello" Steve answered.  
"You can't track this call can you?" You answered quickly.  
"Is that you (f/n)?" He asked shocked.  
"I said, you can't track this call can you?" You asked again but more firmly.  
"No, not as far as I know, where are you?" He said sounding worried.  
"I have something that belongs to you" You muttered.  
"And, what is it?" He said curious.  
"It's not an it, its a man" You said back, hearing Steve take a sharp intake of air.  
"Bucky...?" He muttered out.  
"Steve we can't talk on the phone anymore meet me at the old warehouse, tomorrow at 10" You hung up on him before he could answer.  
"Are you sure....he won't hurt me" Bucky muttered scared.  
"It's not like your defenceless Bucky" You sighed as you sat down next to him, he threw the blanket around you as well.  
"Thanks" You smiled to him as he nodded back.  
"You don't have to answer this but....how many people did you kill by Nick's command" You muttered looking him in the eye.  
"I don't know, I can't remember" Bucky answered looking down.  
"Did Shield brainwash you?" You muttered waiting for an answer as he looked around the room, it looked like he was checking for something.  
"There's nothing here Bucky, just me" You muttered half smiling.  
"They, didn't use a machine, they used needles" he answered looking uncomfortable.  
"Do you remember Steve?" You smiled changing the subject.  
"I remember saving him from the water, that's when I was knocked out by men in suits" Bucky muttered holding his head.  
"Sorry, for making you feel uncomfortable" You sighed as you got up.  
Bucky quickly jumped up off the sofa grabbing a gun.  
"Bucky?" You questioned as you slowly grabbed a gun from the counter and aiming it at him.  
"Why are you asking me all these questions!?" He snapped, his posture showing that he meant business.  
"I'm asking as a friend, as someone who knows what it's like, to not know why they kill, and know who for that matter" You glared deadly serious as you watched his every movement.  
"Shit" You hissed as you dodged a bullet, as Bucky glared at you.  
"Don't do this" You glared as you placed a finger on the trigger.  
"You're my mission" He glared as he fired the gun, hitting your shoulder, you winced in pain as you hid behind counter.  
A bullet flew past your head as you looked around the side, you fell back onto the cabinet holding your shoulder. You quickly rolled behind the sofa as he walked to the kitchen, you lay down on the floor, and slid under the sofa.  
"Come out!" Bucky yelled clearly pissed off.  
"Sorry Bucky" You muttered as you shot his ankle, he quickly fell to the floor and started shooting under the sofa, you rolled to the side and dived on top of him, kicking the gun from his hands and sitting on his stomach pinning him down.  
"Get off!" He snapped thrashing around.  
"Bucky.....you idiot" You sighed as you smashed the back on the gun into this head knocking him out.  
"Tsk" You hissed as the blood was now leaking down from the leather jacket, you quickly took it off and threw it to the side.  
"You bitch" You hissed as put your fingers into the wound pulling out the bullet and panting for air.  
"(f/n)" Bucky muttered as he opened his eyes.  
"You're back to normal I see" You sighed as you looked down to him.  
"Or not" You snapped shocked as he rolled you over so he was on top.  
"So, you going to finish it?" You questioned looking up at him, knowing from your blood loss you had no chance.  
"I....I can't!" He snapped his metal fist landing near your head causing you to jump.  
"It's ok" You smiled with relief as you placed a hand on his face.  
"I hurt you...." He muttered as he sat on your stomach.  
"I've had worse" you laughed then paused as Bucky started to apply pressure to the wound.  
"Don't move" He glared down at you.  
"Bucky you're hurt too" You muttered trying to move but Bucky pushed you back down.  
"Down" He glared coldly, you lay your head back on the floor and looked at Bucky who had a range of emotions on his face.  
"So is this how you always treat woman" You smirked slightly, who just seemed to sigh happily.  
"Steve always said I was quite the flirt" Bucky sighed looking down at you.  
"Bucky......" You muttered as he rested his forehead on yours.  
"(f/n)" He mutter back looking into your eyes.  
"If your gunna do something, I wouldn't" You glared at him, you noticed a small smirk on his face.  
"Why didn't you kill me?" He questioned pulling away, and laying next to you.  
"What do you mean?" You muttered looking at him.  
"You chose to knock me out rather than shoot me...why?" He asked looking at you for an answer.  
"You want the honest truth?" You sighed, as he nodded slowly, you turned your head to the ceiling and sighed.  
"I can't kill you Bucky, I promise my self I wouldn't hurt another person who was hurt by Hydra, I've done so much bad in my life, I don't need to do anymore" You sighed then slowly sat up.  
"So, if I wasn't from Hydra you would have killed me?" Bucky questioned as he watched you moved down to his ankle.  
"If you tried to hurt me,....most likely yes" You sighed as you applied pressure to the bullet wound.  
Bucky sat up and looked at you, as you treated his ankle.  
"If I hurt you again......please, stop me" He muttered, you quickly looked up from treating his ankle and glared at him before getting up.  
"It's not my place to kill you Bucky, if I did, I don't think I could live with my self" You sighed and watched as Bucky got up resting on the counter.  
"Come here" He glared as you took a step towards him, and froze and he hugged you.  
"I won't loose you (f/n), I trust you with my life" He whispered into your ear.  
"I...I trust you with mine" You muttered back into his, before he pulled away smiling slightly.  
"Come on" You sighed as flopped his arm around your shoulder, and you made your way over to the bedroom.  
"Go sleep, I will wake you in the morning" You sighed as he lay down on the bed.  
"(f/n)" Bucky muttered as you headed for the door.  
"Yeah?" You smiled slightly as you turned around.  
"Are you not staying here tonight?" Bucky frowned slightly.  
"You sure you want me to stay with you?" You asked looking at him, he froze before nodding, you walked over and lay next to him, wrapping his arms around you before dozing off to sleep you heard him mutter something in your ear.  
"Who's the lost kitten now" He smirked into your hair before falling asleep.

"Bucky wake up" You whispered as you opened your eyes, blushing slightly as you noticed you were laying on his chest.  
"I've been awake for a while" Bucky smirked laughing slightly as he ran his fingers through your hair.  
"Bucky, come on" You sighed as you tried to move your head but he grabbed onto it, so you lay it back down.  
"It's like a cat, I used to play with, it's nice" Bucky smiled as he stroked and played with your hair.  
"Thanks?" You laughed slightly, "Look, Bucky are you worrying about meeting Steve?" you sighed as you looked up at him, his face saying it all.  
"I promise he won't hurt you, I will be with you the whole time" You smiled up to him, he removed his hand as you got out of bed throwing on a leather jacket and grabbing your sniper.  
"You want to take a gun?" You asked looking at him as he brushed his hair to the side.  
"Yeah....." He muttered, you grabbed a gun from the table and handed it to him.  
"We better leave" You sighed as you grabbed the jet keys.  
"It's just the jet Bucky" You sighed as you opened the jet and walked in.  
Bucky wandered around again checking for something, before finally settling.  
"Right" You sighed as you shut the door, and sat at the drivers seat, you turn the jet on and took off.  
You flew in silence once more although this time Bucky stood behind you watching the outside world go by, and occasionally making a small humming noise, making you smile.  
"Here" You sighed as you landed the jet, and you both walked out.  
You clipped your sniper to your back, holding a pistol in your hand, looking at Bucky who was also on high alert.  
"Wait for my signal" You looked at him as you climbed up some near by metal and into the warehouse, he stayed on the ground, you crawled along a small ledge that hung above the warehouse, you looked down to see Steve standing there, you noticed something was up with his stance he had his shield out. You signalled for Bucky to enter the warehouse which he did, you unclipped your sniper keeping it aimed at Steve at all times.  
"Bucky?" Steve questioned as Bucky walked through the door.  
"It's me Steve" Steve smiled almost crying as he looked at his friend.  
"Steve, I thought you were dead" Bucky said coldly making you sigh mentally.  
"I thought you were dead" Steve smiled half sighing as Bucky walked towards him, his hand on a gun by his side.  
"Are you here to hurt me?" Bucky glared at Steve.  
"I won't hurt you Bucky" Steve sighed, "I'm your pal, remember?".  
"Then why didn't you save me from Hydra" Bucky glared at Steve who swallowed hard.  
"I tried my best Bucky, I'm only one man, but it doesn't matter your here now" Steve smiled, as he took a step towards his best friend.  
"I thought you were going to hate me, I hurt you" Bucky muttered not noticing how close Steve was getting.  
"I'm with you" Steve began as he put his hand on Buckys shoulder making them look at each other.  
"Till the end of the line" Steve and Bucky both muttered, before Steve smiled as dropped his hand to his side.  
"What now?" Bucky questioned as he smiled slightly at Steve.  
"I informed Nick that you are here, he would be glad for you to join the Avengers" Steve smiled, you quickly looked over to Bucky who seemed to have placed his hand on the gun again.  
"Nick?" Bucky hissed as he fully pulled the gun from it's holster.  
"He's a good man Bucky" Steve smiled, as he noticed the change in Buckys aura.  
"He hurt me!" Bucky snapped at Steve, who held up his shield.  
"Let's not fight now Buck, I don't want to hurt you" Steve sighed looking over his shield at a rage filled Bucky.  
You looked out one of the windows to see a Shield car approaching.  
"Then why bring them" You sighed mentally, as you watched it pull up, and Clint and Natasha stepped out.  
You looked down to Bucky and Steve who both seemed to be talking still.  
"Look Bucky, Nick forgives you for hunting him down, he's willing to give you a second chance" Steve smiled to Bucky who now was pointing his gun at Steve.  
You didn't know weather or not to tell Steve the truth or not.  
"Stay back" Bucky glared putting his finger on the trigger.  
"I won't hurt you Buck" Steve smiled his face showing pity for his friend.  
You froze as Bucky fired his gun at Steve who blocked it with his shield.  
"Put down the gun!" Clint cried as him and Natasha walked in.  
Bucky fired his gun off at Natasha who dodged it.  
"Bucky they don't want to hurt you, they just want to help" Steve shouted as Bucky fired another shot at Steve, before running towards him.  
Steve quickly smacked him away with the shield sending him skidding back.  
You sat there as you watched Steve and Bucky, you noticed that Natasha and Clint were following Buckys every move with their weapons.  
"Idiot" You sighed, you took aim at Steve.  
"Bucky!" Steve cried as an explosion went off in front of him.  
"Clint!, Natasha!" Steve snapped turning around as they both began firing at Bucky who took cover.  
"Sorry Steve, Nick told us to bring him in, with or without using force!" Natasha shouted over the gun fire.  
"Stand down!" Steve commanded as he grabbed Clint, throwing the bow out of his hands .  
You eyes widened as you saw that Natasha a clear shot at Bucky.  
You quickly pointed your sniper at Natasha, sighing as you shot a bullet straight though her wrist, her screamed filled the warehouse, even Bucky turned towards you.  
"Time to go!" You shouted grabbing a near by rope and sliding down to the floor, as Steve ran over to Natasha  
"(f/n)!" Clint snapped as he watched you run over to Bucky.  
"Come on!" You grabbed his arm as you both ran to the door.  
"Buc...ky" You gasped out as you pushed him to he side, as an arrow went through your waist.  
Bucky wasted no time in grabbing your sniper of the floor and firing direct hits on Clint stomach, he quickly fell to the ground, as Steve was left standing, Bucky glared at him, then hissed, "You're no pal of mine".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go enjoy, I may not be updating as regularly cause I've got a lot of work to do sorry :l.  
> I own none of these characters.


	9. Nicks Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight you go to see Nick at Shield to see if you can finally get some answers.

Bucky quickly threw the sniper on his back, scooping your up in his arms and running out the warehouse and over to the shield car.  
A few gunshots went off and the next minute you were laying on the back seats of the car, while Bucky was driving the car at immense speed. You felt your vision blurring and the sound of sirens chasing after you.  
"Here!" Bucky snapped throwing some form of needle at you.  
"They said to use this" He glared his grip once more was on the wheel smashing cars out of the way.  
You fumbled around for the needle before stabbing it on your neck, hissing as you did this, before looking down at your bandaged waist.  
"Who did this?" You questioned slowly sitting up, and looking at Bucky, who was concentrating on the road.  
"Shield people, before I shot them down" Bucky said coldly, you sighed as you climbed into the front seat.  
"Do you even know how to drive" You winced as you sat down.  
"It's not that different from a tank" Bucky smirked slightly.  
"Look, what happened with Steve wasn't his fault" You sighed as you told Bucky to take a right.  
"It was Nick" Bucky glared you noticed his hand gripping the wheel making an indentation.  
"Then let's go pay him a visit" You hissed as you looked at Bucky who nodded, you sped off down the road towards Shield headquarters.  
"Pull over Bucky" You glared at him, he quickly pulled over and you got out and opened the driver door.  
"Out" You glared, Bucky glared at you as he let go of the wheel and jumped out.  
"In the back, lay down no one can see you" You said to him as you climbed in, he jumped into the back and hid behind the seat.  
You revved the engine and set off down the road and to the check point.  
"Can I help you?" The guard said.  
"Lift the damn gate" You glared as you lowered the window.  
"Of cause, sorry Ghost" The guard quickly answered pressing a button as you drove back to base.  
"Any guns back there?" You asked Bucky as you pulled up to the in the garage.  
"Yeah, two loaded pistols" Bucky muttered as you heard him clipping them onto him.  
"Bucky, only kill people if it's necessary, we're after Nick, no one else" You sighed as you stepped out of the car, sniper clipped onto your back.  
"Play along, it's the only way we will get to Nick" You said to Bucky who nodded back.

You walked up to the elevator and got inside, clicking the up button and both stood there waiting.  
"I wish to see Nick" You glared to the receptionist as you got out the lift.  
"Is that...." She shook as she looked at Bucky.  
"So are you going to let me see Nick" You glared at her as she pressed a button.  
"Director Fury, I have Ghost here, it seems she has found the Winter Solider" She muttered as she released the button and looked up at you.  
"Go right up" She smiled pointing to the lift.  
You walked over making sure Bucky followed, as he looked around for danger.  
"No ones going to try and land a hit on you Bucky, they know their odds of winning" You sighed as you got in the lift.  
"Odds of winning?" Bucky muttered as he stood by you.  
"They know your past, who you are, they know that your a highly trained assassin" You sighed leaning on the back of the lift.  
"So they know but I...I don't" Bucky muttered clenching his fist.  
"Bucky calm down" You sighed slightly nervous.  
"How come they know!" He snapped turning to you his gun drawn pointing it at you.  
"Shoot, I've got nothing to loose," You sighed as you looked down the barrel of the gun.  
"Tsk" Bucky hissed as he placed his finger on the trigger, causing you to close your eyes, before letting out a small whimper as the barrel pressed against your head.  
"Please....." You whispered, you opened your eyes quickly to see Bucky backed up against the wall, the gun on the floor.  
"What's wrong with me...." Bucky muttered as he looked down to his metal hand shaking.  
"There are a lot of things wrong with you" Nick said as the lift opened, you shot a glare over to him.  
"You!" Bucky snapped as he ran out the lift and at Fury.  
"James!" You snapped, causing him to stop half way and walk back to you his hand on the second gun.  
"I've got a few questioned for you Nick" You glared as you sat down on a chair opposite Nick, as Bucky looked around the room.  
"Would you mind telling me, why I found the Winter Soldier in a shield base?" You smirked as him, as he glared back.  
"I don't know what your talking about" Nick hissed back to you.  
"You knew about him, who did you make him kill" You glared at him smirking.  
"This is past your access levels (f/n)" Nick glared back.  
"Oh access levels as far as I know this was your little secret nothing to do with shield" You smirked looking at him.  
"Look here (f/n), I think your best decision now would be to leave with your membership to the avengers still in tact" Nick glared back smirking slightly.  
"You think that I give a crap about the avengers" You snapped standing up, Bucky quickly turning his head your way, hand on his gun.  
"I know that Clint gives a crap about you" Nick smirked as you sat down slowly and glared at him.  
"Tell me, why was Bucky at a shield base" You hissed at him.  
"I told you soldier I don't know why he was locked up!" Nick snapped.  
"Gotcha" You smirked as you nodded to Bucky who quickly shot out all the cameras.  
"I never once mentioned that Bucky was locked up, so how could you know?" You smirked over to Nick, who's whole body tensed.  
"It was just a guess" Nick sighed looking at you, but froze as you were still smirking.  
"Then why was the code to the door when the Avengers were first assembled?" You smirked, "Aren't the Avengers something you care for dearly".  
"I don't know what you want from me soldier but your not getting it" Nick sighed.  
You quickly lost you cool, as you smashed your fist into his face.  
"I'm not a soldier, I am an assassin, don't you dare demote me to that rank!" You snapped as Bucky walked over to you.  
"Now what the fuck did you do with Bucky!" You snapped at him holding your gun to his head.  
"You won't shoot me" Nick sighed smugly.  
"Not until you tell me why" You sighed glaring down at him.  
"Alright I made him kill people, people who needed to be killed for the good of America" Nick sighed, "I injected him with memory loss liquid, Bruce made it for me, so I used The Winter Solider as a killing machine".  
"Why would you tell me this, it's not like you to crack under pressure" You muttered as you looked around the room.  
"Who's going to believe two rouge assassins? After all you did shoot out the cameras" Nick smirked, "Now will that be all?".  
You took your gun away from Nick and sighed, looking at the floor then laughed slightly making both the men tense up.  
"As an assassin, I can't let you go free, you know it's just business" You smirked as you held the gun up once more.  
"This isn't part of your business!" Nick snapped getting up and walking over to his computer.  
"Your right" You smirked, "It's his".  
Bucky quickly drew his gun shooting Nick in the back on the head, blood staining the desk.  
"Headshot, Nice" You smirked to him as he glared at Nicks body.  
"What now?" He asked as he lowered his gun.  
"I don't think I can go back to the Avengers now" You sighed laughing slightly as you and Bucky walked to Nicks body.  
"There's a hidden cupboard over there" Bucky sighed pointing to his left as he threw Nicks body over his shoulder.  
"Then in he goes" You smirked as you kicked open the door, to reveal a room full of guns.  
"Oh Nick you shouldn't have" You smirked as you grabbed two pistols, as Bucky threw the body on the floor.  
"You ready?" You asked as Bucky grabbed some guns clipping them to his armour, before you both walked out and looked at the desk.  
"Don't you always burn the places where you have been?" Bucky asked looked at you as you smirked.  
"Your right, I do" You smiled as you searched for a lighter, and pouring a bottle of alcohol on the desk.  
"Thanks for the second chance Nick, but it never would have worked" You sighed as you dropped he lighter, the desk bursting into flames as you and Bucky quickly ran down the stairs.  
"It won't take them long to find Nicks body" You panted as you ran down the stairs, Bucky quickly scooping you up and placing you on his back.  
"I can run my self!" You snapped as you hung onto Bucky blushing slightly.  
"This is faster" He muttered as you reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"Fire exit" You said, leaning to the right directing him to the door, before you burst out onto the street seeing Steves bike right in front of you.  
"Shit" You muttered as you jumped off Buckys back, you quickly ran over and started to fiddle around with the ignition, suddenly the bike burst to life.  
"(f/n)?" Steve questioned as he walked around the corner.  
Bucky quickly began shooting at Steve who dived back behind the corner.  
"Bucky come on!" You snapped, as you jumped on the bike, Bucky quickly jumped on the back keeping his gun aimed on Steve.  
You shot off down the road swerving between the cars, as Bucky fired at Shield cars which followed.  
"The tires Bucky!" You screamed as you pulled out of the city.  
Bucky quickly shot the tires out causing the front car to spin out of control hitting the cars behind.  
"Long time no see (f/n)" Tony smirked as he flew next to see.  
"Fuck of Tony this has nothing to do with you!" You hissed as you pulled off on to a dirt track road, as he flew straight on.  
"Bucky do you trust me!" You yelled as bike flew up the dirt track.  
"Yes," He shouted back as he started firing at Tony.  
"With your life?" You shouted.  
"With...with my life!" He yelled.  
"Good" You sighed as you skidded the bike to the left driving into the woods.  
"Off!" You shouted as you and Bucky jumped off the bike, as it smashed into a tree.  
"No time to waste" You panted as you ran into the woods, as Tony followed swerving through trees.  
"He's too fast damn it!" You panted as you fired at branches falling in front of Tony.  
You let out of muffled screamed as Bucky pulled you into a small cave.  
"Shhh" He whispered into your ear, as he pulled the sniper off your back, you watched as he lined up a shot with Tony who had landed and was scanning the area.  
Your whole body tensed as Bucky fired the gun, hitting the suit in the back of the neck.  
"Jarvis?" You heard Tony shout.  
"Why isn't the suit moving!" Tony yelled annoyed.  
"We hit your weak spot" You sighed as you walked out of the cave, grabbing your gun off Bucky.  
"What the hell did you guys do, you're on the most wanted list now" Tony sighed as he masked unclipped.  
"We just finished a mission that had been put off for a while" You glared at Tony while Bucky ran off into the woods.  
"See you later, I won't kill you" You sighed as you ran off following Bucky, who seemed to know where he was going.  
"Where the hell are we Bucky?" You cried as you ran after him, out of breath.  
Bucky quickly turned around and ran back to you kneeling down in front of you.  
"Thanks" You muttered as you got on his back and began running again.  
"I shouldn't have dragged you into this" Bucky muttered, as he jumped over branches.  
"I'm glad you dragged me into this, I had a few bones to pick with Nick anyway" You sighed leaning on his shoulder.  
Bucky froze as he ran out into an open field were the jet was.  
"(f/n), Bucky stand down!" Steve snapped as he stood there, with Clint.  
You jumped off Buckys back and looked at Steve who clearly looked uncomfortable.  
"Are you going to make the first move?" You sighed as you handed Bucky one of your guns as his had run out.  
"Leave Steve to me" He hissed as he charged towards Steve, jumping over the shield.  
You ran forward firing at Clint, as he fired back, so smoothly dodge the arrows before running back into the woods.  
"This is my ground" You smirked clipping your sniper to you back and climbing into the tree.  
"(f/n)!" Clint shouted, "I don't want to fight you" He sighed.  
"Shit" Clint muttered as a bullet clipped his ears, he quickly shot an arrow at the base of the tree exploding it.  
"Mother fucker" You muttered as you jumped onto the next tree, ducking under arrows which Clint fired off.  
"This is stupid" Clint sighed as he shot the branch you were jumping too.  
"Tsk" You hissed as you fell to the floor, sticks scratching your back.  
You looked up at the arrow pointed at your head.  
"Can you really kill me?" You smirked up at him, the arrow quickly hit next to your head, as Clint sat on your stomach.  
You quickly tried to punch Clint who grabbed your wrists putting them over your head.  
"Why did you leave the team?" Clint sighed as he looked down at you.  
You glared up at him not saying a word.  
"Why did you leave for him!?" Clint snapped grabbing your wrist tighter making you flinch.  
"He needed me!" You snapped up at him, as he looked stunned at your response.  
"Did it ever occur to you that, I needed you, when I hit you with that arrow, I felt so much guilt, I just wanted to hug you and take the pain away" He sighed his eyes now dulled.  
"I love you (f/n)" Clint sighed looking down at you.  
"Don't mess with me Clint" You glared at him, and froze as he quickly kissed you on the lips.  
"I'm not messing with you, I love you (f/n)" He glared looking you in the eyes.  
"Then let me go...." You trailed off looking him in the eyes, and he froze.  
"I..I can't" He muttered.  
"You care for a mission more than me!" You snapped breaking free from his grip, slamming your fist into his face, and shuffling out from underneath him.  
"Clint...I'm sorry" You muttered as you ran back to find Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't kill all of you with the feels from last chapter, anyway hope your enjoying this story, I will update later tonight cause I have to go do work   
> I own none of these characters.


	10. Battle Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a summary sorry :P

"Bucky, stop this!" Steve yelled as he rolled past Bucky grabbing his shield.  
"Why are you helping Nick he hurt me!" Bucky yelled at Steve firing his gun.  
"He's right you know" You sighed as you appeared behind Steve, Bucky quickly stopped firing.  
"What?," Steve muttered still bracing himself for an attack of Bucky.  
"There's video proof, Bucky didn't take out all the cameras" You smirked as Bucky dropped his gun the side.  
"He used Bucky for his own good, hiding the fact that he knew where Bucky was all this time" You sighed as you walked past Steve and towards Bucky.  
"He wouldn't do that!" Steve snapped.  
"When are you going to realise that Nick lied about a lot of things" You glared at Steve as you stood by Bucky.  
"So where's the proof at then?" Clint sighed walking in holding his jaw.  
"Like you would want to prove me right, mission boy" You spat, glaring at him as he stood next to Steve.  
"So, what now, are we goi" You were cut off by the Iron man suit smashing into your stomach sending you flying against a tree.  
"You think you could get away from Stark" Tony smirked as placed a hand on your neck pinning you up to the tree.  
"Stop...." You panted out kicking at his armour as his grip tightened.  
"Stark, stand down!" Steve yelled as everyone ran over.  
Tony let go off you as you fell to the ground, panting for air, blood pouring out of wounds in your back and legs  
"(f/n)" Bucky muttered looking down to your broken form.  
"Bucky,....don't" You muttered as his hand moved to his gun.  
"Bucky, we need to get (f/n), medical help, come back to the tower" Steve said taking a step towards Bucky, who quickly sat by you, protecting you.  
You looked over to Bucky and sighed, "Do you want to go with them?".  
Bucky looked at you wide eyes, as he saw the blood dripping off your back, you placed one hand on his shoulder pulling yourself up, resting you head on his shoulder as he froze.  
"It's your call....." You whispered into his ear, Bucky tensed up and looked at Steve who was smiling and to Clint who was staring at you, Tony was glaring down at you too, with his hand aimed at your head.  
"I'm not having the killer of my parents in my tower" Tony snapped his mask lifting off, as everyone glared at him.  
You moved your hand over to your gun on your side as Steve began to argue with Tony, you noticed that Clint was watching your every move, he loaded an arrow onto his bow hanging by his side.  
"Do you want to go Buck" You muttered into his ear and waiting for a response.  
"I want to be with Steve....but not with the man in the suit" He muttered only you hearing as Steve and Tony were fully going at each other now.  
"Bucky, my blood loss it too much to move" You panted into his ear, watching as his whole body shook, "I can make you an exit to escape, but I can't come with you".  
"I need you (f/n)" Bucky muttered his voice breaking, Clint had now joined in the argument.  
"I will come" Bucky snapped getting up, as you sat up.  
"I said I'm not having you in my tower!" Stark snapped.  
"Stark, you fucking bastard" You panted as you stood up shaking, and placed you finger on his heart.  
"If you don't....you will have my blood on your hands" You hissed panting, before your legs gave in and you fell to the floor.  
In a matter of seconds Bucky had hold of you in his arms, and he was running to the jet followed by Clint and Steve, Clint jumped in the drivers seat while Steve looked down at your wounds.  
"This is all my fault" You panted as Bucky lifted your top slightly and began to take sticks out of your back, you hissed when he removed most of them, but let out a scream when he removed a thorn stick.  
"I'm sorry" Bucky muttered as he stroked your hair.  
"Here" You heard Steve say as you felt water wash down your back.  
"Bucky, let me" Steve sighed as he began to clean your wounds.  
"I'm glad you're here Bucky, I'm sorry I didn't believe you" Steve sighed you could hear the guilt in his voice.  
"Just help (f/n)" Bucky said coldly ignoring Steve.  
"Look Bucky, you need to know that...I forgive you for killing Nick" Steve sighed.  
"What do you mean forgive, he tortured Bucky" You hissed as you sat up.  
"(F/n), I didn't finish dealing with you wounds" Steve muttered as you sat up, and glared at him.  
"Did you want us to forgive Nick for what he did to your best friend!" You snapped ignoring Steve's last statement.  
"I, I just didn't want anyone else to get hurt" Steve muttered as he sat down opposite you and Bucky.  
"For a real change to happen, sacrifices had to be made, would you rather it have been Nick or Bucky?" You sighed looked at Steve who sighed.  
"I'm glad your alive Bucky, I wanted to thank you actually for saving my life, when I fell into the water" Steve smiled to Bucky who looked shocked.  
"Thank me?," Bucky muttered staring blankly at Steve who smirked.  
"Well, yeah" Steve sighed rubbing the back of his head.  
"Glad you two aren't killing each other" You sighed resting your head on Buckys shoulder and closing your eyes.  
"Did you want us to become friends?" Bucky questioned looking down at you.  
"Knowing how much Steve cared for you, yeah" You smiled slightly, as you yawned.  
"We're here" Clint sighed as he lowered the jet, as walked over to the group.  
"You're coming with me" Clint glared as he threw your arm over his shoulder, leaving Steve to deal with Bucky.  
"What do you want Clint" You sighed as you walked to the lift.  
"Steve can't treat wounds for shit" He sighed as he got into the lift.  
"I don't need you help" You hissed as you removed your arm from his shoulder and placed it on the railings.  
"Why do you hate me" Clint sighed, as he looked at you.  
"Clint...I," You began.  
"You know what, it doesn't matter, see you around" He sighed as he walked out the lift leaving you stood there, you felt tears welling up in your eyes.  
"I do care about you Clint" You muttered as you stepped out of the lift and staggered to your room, slamming the door.  
"Not gunna..." You muttered as you fell to the floor, the back of your legs bleeding.  
"Damn it" You hissed as you reached to a stick in your thigh ripping it out, holding in a screamed as you dragged your self to your bed, before pulling yourself up and laying on your stomach, and passing out.

"(f/n)" You heard someone muttered as they touched your shoulder.  
"Are you ok?" They asked, as you felt the bed go down.  
"Who, who is this" You said muffled into the bed not being able to move.  
"Bucky" Bucky muttered as he looked down at your form.  
"Bucky, you have to make sure no one see's me like this....I don't want to look weak" You muttered trying to sit up but Bucky forced you back down.  
"Bucky, I'm fine" You sighed then screamed slightly as Bucky touched the your wounds.  
"I'm going to go get help" Bucky sighed you felt him getting off the bed.  
"Bucky....please don't" You begged but you heard the door slam, you sighed as you pushed yourself off the bed and onto your shaking legs, you changed into some shorts then, you quickly looked towards the door and Steve walked in followed by Bucky.  
"(f/n), you're hurt, let us help" Steve sighed as he took a step towards you.  
"Stay back" You muttered holding onto the side.  
"I know your not used to help, but please accept it" Steve begged as he watched you struggle.  
"No Steve, I don't ne" You were cut short when Bucky threw you over his shoulder and walked out the room while Steve followed looking to see if he hurt you.  
"Bucky, let go!" You snapped hitting him on the back.  
"No, I'm going to help you!" He snapped shutting you up as he got into the lift followed by Steve.  
"He did always like the ladies" Steve smirked to you, as you smiled slightly and Bucky sighed.  
"Doctor Banner, I've brought her" Steve said as you stepped into the lab and Bucky lay you down on a table.  
"This shouldn't hurt" Bruce sighed as he injected your leg with something, you gripped onto Buckys human arm, as Bruce began to clean your cuts.  
"Nearly over" Bruce sighed as he began to wipe away the blood.  
"Bucky...." You hissed out as he looked down at you, and knelt down looking at you.  
"You're going to pay for this" You glared at him as he smirked as walked out of the room with Steve.  
"Done" Bruce sighed as he pulled away.  
You hissed as you sat up, and slid off onto the floor quickly falling to the floor.  
"Nice" Tony smirked as he lowered his phone, "That's going on the internet" he smirked and sighed as a scalpel smashed through his phone.  
"You know these things cost money" Tony sighed as he looked over to you, as you sat against a cabinet.  
"Sorry, I forgot to tell you that your legs will be numb for a while" Bruce sighed as he head for the lift, "I'm..going to go back to work".  
"What do you want Tony" You glared a he sat down at his desk.  
"I don't know what you're on about" Tony sighed as he pushed away from his desk and slid over to you on his chair.  
"Don't hurt Bucky" You glared at him and he smirked slightly.  
"And what are you going to do to stop me, look at you, I only had to hit you against a tree to do this much damage" Tony smirked as he looked down at you.  
"I'm not weak Stark" You spat at him as he smirked.  
"You're current form says otherwise" He sighed smiling as he went back to his laptop.  
"Stark, where's (f/n)?" Clint yawned walking in and standing still as he saw you sat against the counter.  
Clint looked at you then over to Tony who was now looking at Clint smiling.  
"(f/n)" Clint smiled as he crouched next to you, "Need some help?" He sighed.  
"I'm fine" You insisted as you tried to stand up bringing tears to your eyes.  
"You're such an idiot" Clint sighed as he ducked under your arm, throwing it over his shoulder.  
"Clint..I can walked by my self" You muttered as you staggered to the lift, as Clint held onto your arm with his hand.  
"Fine, you shit" You sighed as you lent on Clint who smirked down at you, as you walked to the lift with him.  
"So where you heading?" Clint smiled as he placed his arm around your waist pulling you closer.  
"To Bucky" You sighed as you reached and pressed the button.  
"What's your obsession with him?" Clint glared sounding a bit jealous.  
"He needs someone to look out for him" You sighed, looking up to Clint who was looking forward.  
"You know I need someone to look out for me" Clint muttered.  
"Well, you've got Natasha for that" You hissed.  
"What's your problem with her?" Clint sighed.  
"What's your problem with Bucky?" You asked back as you both locked eyes glaring at each other.  
"Why do you trust him not me!?" Clint quickly snapped making you flinch.  
"What's with all these questions!?" You snapped as Clint sighed removing his hand from around your waist.  
"Why do you care about him not me!?" Clint snapped looking at you then letting out an err sound after he realised what he just said.  
"I've never once said I don't care about you Clint" You glared at him, "It's just Bucky needs someone, you don't you've got Natasha you don't need me" You hissed as the lift opened as you staggered out removing your arm from Clint.  
"Shit" Clint hissed as he walked out  
"Oh you can walk" Steve smiled as he walked out of his room.  
"Is Bucky ok?" You sighed leaning on the wall.  
"He's fine, he's having a shower in my room" Steve sighed looking at you.  
"Can I please sit down in your room?" You sighed feeling your legs giving in.  
Steve noticed and quickly lead you into his room, it was neat and tidy, everything was in place.  
"Better" You sighed as you sat down on the chair and Steve smiled as he sat down next to you and began to read.  
You began to get the feeling back in your legs, and slowly stood up and Steve watched getting ready to catch you if you fell.  
"Felt weird not being able to walk" You sighed as slowly walked around Steves room, before stopping at his shield and looking at it.  
"Go ahead" Steve smirked as you lent down and picked it up, you placed it in front of you posing as Steve, he smiled laughing slightly.  
"Whatcha think?" You smiled to Bucky then hid behind the shield as he came out with just his underwear on.  
"Showing off to your gal" Steve smirked over to Bucky who shot at glare at him as he threw on some clothes.  
"Done" Bucky sighed as he lowered the shield as smiled at you.  
"Good" You coughed as you blushed slightly, then placed the shield on the floor.  
"Glad to see you're ok" Bucky smiled slightly.  
"Take care of Steve, he's a mess without you" You sighed as you headed for the door as Bucky grabbed your wrist pulling you into a hug.  
"Bucky, what are you?" You questioned as he hugged to tighter and looked down at you.  
"I...I feel different towards you" Bucky muttered into your hair, you began to blush.  
"Ho...how so" You stuttered out, as he leant back holding your face in his hand.  
"I...think I love you" Bucky muttered as he kissed you on the forehead you quickly turned red.  
You quickly ducked out of the hug and ran out of the room and down the corridor, you ran into your room slamming the door shut and sliding down against it.  
"What the hell!" You snapped as you touched your forehead.  
"I didn't want this to happen, I will only hurt him...." You muttered as you curled up into a ball, and lay your head on your knees.  
"I don't want to hurt you...Bucky" You muttered as you began to feel tears fall down your cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, hope you guys enjoy :))   
> I own none of the characters


	11. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try and sneak out of the tower but Clint stops you, you wind up going on a mission with him, will it bring you closer or make everything worse

You got up from the door and had a shower, changing into your equipment grabbing your guns and looking around for your sniper.  
"Shit" You sighed releasing it was in the jet, you looked at the clock which read 21:36, you quickly ran down the corridor and into the lift.  
"Where you going?" Clint smirked as he stood in the back on the lift.  
"I left my sniper in the jet" You muttered as you looked at him as the lift went down.  
"And you need your guns why?" Clint sighed noticed your were in your equipment.  
"Safety" You smirked as you walked out into the hanger followed by Clint.  
"Here" Clint sighed unlocking the jet as you walked in grabbing your sniper.  
"What are you really doing?" Clint sighed as you walked out.  
"What are you doing?" You asked back noticing he was in his equipment.  
"I have my mission" He glared back.  
"And what's that?" You smiled tying to change to subject.  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Clint sighed smiling as he locked the jet, walking over to a bike.  
"You need some help?" You smirked clipping your sniper to your back.  
"You're welcome to come" Clint smirked as he sat on the bike, you thought for a moment before jumping on the back of the bike.  
"So what is this mission?" You questioned as you held onto the seat, as Clint swerved through traffic.  
"We have to steal some files from Hydra, about what they did to Bucky, to see if Bruce can do something to make him remember" He sighed as you drove off out of the city.  
"You help Bucky" You laughed slightly.

"How far is this place?" You yawned as you lent your head on Clints back as he made a small noise.  
"Not much further" He sighed as you drove on for another 15 minutes.  
"Here" Clint smiled as he parked the bike and you jumped off and looked at the large base in front of you.  
"So you're plan is to steal from the biggest Hydra base I've ever work....I mean seen?" You muttered as you watched Clint.  
"If you're not up to it stay here" Clint smirked as he got off the bike.  
"Race ya" You smirked as you jumped onto the bike snatching the keys from him before speeding off towards the base.  
"What are you doing!?" He snapped as he hid behind a tree as guns started firing.  
"I think it's rude to shoot at your former captain" You sighed as you pulled up at the check point.  
"Sorry Miss (l/n)" He guard said as the gate opened, you smirked back to Clint who was in utter shock as you drove on through.  
"Captain!" The guard saluted as you walked in, down the corridor.  
"Long time no see Ghost" A man smirked as he balanced a knife on his finger.  
"Viper" You glared as you walked past, you quickly spun around swinging your fist at him which he blocked.  
"So predictable" He smirked as he let go off your hand, "I heard you killed Nick Fury".  
"An east task really" You smiled at him as you shook your hand.  
"So, what are you doing back here, I thought you went rouge?" Viper smirked as he followed you as you walked down the corridor.  
"Just doing some research on my next hit" You smiled as you walked into the information room, before turning to face Viper.  
"Sorry, but you don't have access for here last time I checked" You smiled slamming the door in his face.  
You looked over to the window and saw Clint sprinting towards it, you quickly opened the window as he dived in.  
"Good work being sneaky" Clint sighed panting before you glared at him holding a finger over his mouth telling him to shut up.  
You both began to open draws and look for files, about 5 minutes passed until Clint held up a file and you nodded as you walked over to a table. Clint pulled out a small camera and started to take pictures of the document, when a knock came at the door, you quickly froze as Clint hid behind a filing cabinet.  
"You're taking your sweet time" Viper smirked as he walked in.  
"I told you, your not allowed in here!" You snapped as you slammed the file shut.  
"The Winter Solider" Viper smirked as he saw the title, "I thought shield had him".  
"And so what if they did, Shield has never stopped me from completing my mission" You glared back your hand resting on your gun.  
"I wouldn't do that, unless you and your little buddy want to get hurt" Viper smirked as he drew a knife.  
"Viper, lets not do this, we all know how it ended last time" You smirked tapping your neck.  
"That was a lucky shot" Viper hissed as he covered a bullet scar on his neck.  
You drew your gun and aimed it at Viper who took a stance.  
"Hawkeye grab the file and run!" You snapped, as Clint came out and grabbed the file.  
"Where do you think your going!" Viper snapped as he threw his knife towards Clint, you quickly shot the knife out of the air, as Clint dived through the open window, and began to run down the path.  
"Not much of a team player is he, he just left you here" Viper smirked, as he drew another two short swords from his back.  
"He left me!" You snapped as you fired your gun at Viper who smoothly dodged/reflected them, "Because he trusts me!".  
"And you trust him?" Viper smirked as he landed a hit on your arm, causing you to jump back.  
"I'll take that as a no" Viper smiled as he licked the blood off his blade.  
"I trust him" You glared at Viper as you put your guns away.  
"That was a mistake" Viper snapped as he charged at you, you quickly grabbed his arm smacking your plam onto his elbow snapping it, the knife falling to your feet.  
"Bitch!" Viper screamed as he jumped back, holding his arm.  
"You've gotten weak Viper, letting me a long range shooter hit you hard" You yawned smiling as you kicked the knife to the side.  
"Don't take me lightly!" He yelled as he clicked his elbow back into it's socket causing you to flinch at the sound.  
"Look Viper only one of us is walking out of here" You glared as you placed your hand on you two guns.  
"And that will be me!" You both yelled as you started to fire at him as he ducked under then and tackled you to the floor.  
"Bye!" He smiled as he slammed his knife down, you quickly moved your head as it caught in your hair.  
"Such a pain" He sighed as he drew another blade.  
"No where to move now" He smiled as he drew the knife back.  
"What...." He muttered as he looked down to his waist which had a bullet wound in it.  
You quickly rolled over, ripping part of your hair out causing you to hiss in pain.  
"You never pin an opponent when they have weapons!" You snapped as you pressed the gun against his neck.  
"Please...don't..I don't want to feel that pain again" He begged, you looked down at him seeing the fears in his eyes.  
"It's a bit late for begging" You smiled as you placed the finger on the trigger, "Any last words?".  
"Hail Hydra" He smirked as you pulled the trigger his blood splattering on your face.  
"You were such a good apprentice" You sighed as you got off him wiping his blood off your face and seeing Clint stood there in utter shock.  
"Problem?" You hissed as you clipped your gun to your sides.  
"He was your apprentice....and you killed him" Clint muttered as you jumped out the window as he followed.  
"Me or him Clint" You glared as you ran into the woods.  
"Since you took the bike we don't have a mode of transport out of here!" Clint snapped.  
"Jesus call Steve or something then" You sighed as you his behind some trees unclipping your sniper and shooting down Hydra soldiers who followed you.  
"No reception" Clint muttered as he looked down to his phone.  
"You've got legs go find some" You glared as you shot down a man.  
Clint muttered something as he walked off, as you sighed and rested against the tree, and felt yourself tearing up.  
"Viper...why did you have to attack me" You muttered.  
"You're such an idiot" Viper smirked.  
"What!?" You yelled standing up and looking around.  
"You really think it would be that easy to kill me" He smirked as he came out from behind a tree you quickly grabbed your sniper and aimed at him.  
"How are you alive!?" You yelled your sadness turning to rage.  
"That wasn't me, it was just some dumb guard, I knew I had no chance of winning with two of you even though he left, so I sent him in" Viper snapped drawing a knife.  
"Cheap move" You glared down the lense.  
"This is" He smirked as threw a knife down the barrel of the sniper blocking it.  
"Jerk" You hissed as you threw the sniper of the ground and pulled out hand guns.  
Viper quickly ran towards you, you shot him in the thigh, he fell to the floor before standing up once more.  
"I have to say that was a good clone, it had my mark I left on you too" You smirked as you dodge a knife.  
"Now don't leave a mark on your teacher" You smiled as you swiftly dodge another knife.  
You hid behind a tree and took a deep breath in as Viper ran around the side, you quickly shot at his stomach, sending him crashing to the ground.  
"You bitch!" He hissed slashing your ankles.  
"Mother fucker!" You yelled back as you fell to the floor, and shot him again as you fell, he let out a scream as you shuffled over smacking a knife out of his hand and straddling him.  
"Don't make me do this again" You glared down to him.  
"Let me do it for you" He smiled as he pressed his head against the gun.  
You froze as an arrow went clean through his head.  
"You ok!?" Clint shouted as he ran over, you looked down to Viper who was smiling.  
"I thought he was dead...?" Clint said puzzled as you got up, and grabbed your sniper.  
"Just a guard, it's not strange to have a look alike, you would use them as distractions as you went for the target" You sighed as you pulled the knife from the end of your sniper.  
"You sure you're ok?" Clint asked touching your shoulder, without thinking you turned quickly cutting him across the cheek with the knife.  
You both stood there in utter shock as Clint wiped the blood on his cheek.  
"That's what I get for trying to comfort you!?" Clint snapped, as you stood there emotionless.  
"I..I didn't..mean too" You muttered as Clint glared at you.  
"Look if you don't like me just come out and say it!, I will gladly leave you alone!" Clint snapped.  
You placed your hand on Clints cheek your eyes quickly meeting, he noticed yours were red and slowly filling with tears.  
"I don't want to hurt you....I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything!" You cried as he stood there shocked, as he looked at your trembling form.  
"(f/n)" Clint muttered as he looked at you.  
"I...I don't know what love is.....No one has ever cared for me, I've always been called a monster, I've killed so many and loved none!" You screamed not able to hold back the wave of emotions.  
"I don't know anymore" You cried as you fell to the floor onto your knees, leaving Clint stood there in shock.  
"I'm...I'm so weak" You cried your head hung, "I don't want to be alone, but I don't want to hurt anyone....I just want to know what love is" You muttered.  
Clint knelt down in front of you and sighed, "(f/n), I love you" He smiled making you flinch.  
"From the moment you made that witty remark about Tony you caught my attention" He smiled as he placed his hand on your chin forcing you to look at him.  
"When you ran away with Bucky, I was a mess, ask Natasha" He laughed slightly, before pulling you in and hugging you.  
"Clint....don't...I bring bad luck" You muttered into his chest.  
"As long as I have you I'm fine" He smiled as he kissed your head.  
"Clint....I." You began but Clint cut you off as he kissed you on the lips.  
"I don't care if you hurt me, or you bring bad luck, I just want you to be safe, I want to guard you with my life" He smiled as he pulled back and looked at your flustered face laughing slightly.  
"Can you walk?" He sighed standing up looking at your ankles.  
"I think so" You sniffed as you stood up, leaning on Clint as you made your way to a clearing.  
"Took your sweet time" Natasha smirked as she pulled up in a black car.  
"Thanks Tasha" Clint smiled as he opened the door, you got in shuffling over as Clint sat next to you.  
"Natasha I'm sorry about your wrist...." You muttered feeling guilty.  
"It's fine, after all you were only doing your mission" She smiled back, and laughed slightly as Clint had his arm around you.  
"When did you two become so friendly" Natasha smirked, you quickly shrugged Clints arm off you.  
"You had to say something" Clint sighed to Natasha who smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope your enjoying the story, I've been really tired lately and I'm busy all day tomorrow so there many not be another chapter as soon.


	12. A visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok it's a pretty short chapter cause I have honestly been soon busy and I felt bad for not updating so here's a little something.

"Thanks" You smiled to Natasha as you got out the car and headed for the lift.  
"You never told me" Clint sighed as he followed you.  
"Told you what?" You sighed as you both got in the lift.  
"Where you were going" Clint smiled as he saw you tense up.  
"I told you I was just getting my sniper" You smiled to him as you both waited as the lift went up.  
"You want a drink?" Clint sighed giving up as the door opened.  
"Tea would be nice" You yawned as you unclipped your sniper and lay down on the couch.  
"(f/n?)" Clint said then waited for a response.  
"I know that you can hear me" He sighed as he walked over to the couch where you had fallen asleep.  
"Come on" Clint laughed slightly as he lifted your head and rested it on his lap as he turned on the TV.  
"Hmmm" You muttered as you rolled over and heard a small laughing noise, before two hands wrapped around your body.  
Your eyes quickly opened getting ready to attack when you noticed Clint smiling down at you.  
"Before you hit me you were going to roll off" Clint sighed raising his hands as you sat up.  
"Thanks" You muttered as you stood up and went to your room.  
"Maybe this isn't that bad" You smiled to yourself as you got into pyjamas and curled up in bed.  
"I wonder if Buckys ok....." You muttered as you looked at the ceiling.  
"Guess we will see in the morning" You yawned.  
You were woken up by an alarm, you quickly threw your equipment on and ran down to the kitchen, not hearing anyone else in the tower.  
"Jarvis where is everyone?" You questioned holding a gun in your hand.  
"Hello, my dear" A man smirked as he appeared in front of you, you quickly aimed your gun at him.  
"What did you do to everyone!?" You snapped, glaring at the man.  
"Do you not wish to know who I am?" He smirked at you.  
"Who are you then, you egotistic bastard" You glared at him, as he sighed.  
"I am Loki, of Asgard" He smiled at you as he lifted his sceptre.  
"And what the fuck do you want Loki" You spat taking a step back from him.  
"What I want is simple" Loki smiled as he took a step towards you.  
"Huh?" You muttered as you felt someone grab your shoulder.  
You quickly spun around smashing the gun into their head, they quickly fell to the floor, moaning in pain.  
"Clint....." You muttered as you looked down at him.  
"I want you to kill Bucky, destroy the Avengers" Loki smirked as you turned around the sceptre touching your heart.  
"What is this..." You muttered your whole body freezing up, you eyes turning a bright blue as you looked at Loki who was smiling.  
"So how do you feel (f/n)?" Loki smirked.  
"I feel free" You smiled back.  
"Get rid off him" Loki commanded as he gestured to Clint.  
"It would be my honour" You smiled as you drew your gun and aimed it at Clint.  
"Stop it!" You screamed inside your head, you body moving on its own.  
"Do it now!" Loki snapped as he glared at you.  
"Too slow" Loki sighed as Steve tackled you to the floor.  
"Get off of me!" You snapped as you struggled under him.  
"I think this is time for me to take my leave, don't fail me (f/n)" Loki smirked as he vanished.  
"Is Clint ok!?" Steve shouted as he pinned your arms above your head.  
"What the hell...." Clint muttered as he sat up, holding his head.  
"You ok Barton?" Tony sighed looked down at Clint handing him an ice pack.  
"What's got into (f/n)!?" Steve shouted as you kneed him the stomach.  
"Loki, I think" Clint muttered taking the ice pack.  
"(f/n)?" Bucky muttered as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Run" You managed to pant out of your mouth over to Bucky who quickly tense up.  
You quickly slammed your head into Steves causing him to let go, you slammed your knee into this privates before pushing him off of you and jumping to your feet.  
"Quite a kick she's got there" Tony smirked as he looked at Steve who staggered to his feet as he glared at Tony.  
You charged towards Bucky leapfrogging over Clint, and started firing at Bucky who dived behind a counter.  
"Snap out of this (f/n)!" Clint snapped as he slowly walked towards you, as you aimed at Bucky.  
"Bucky stay down!" Steve yelled as he ran over hiding behind his shield.  
"A good hit on the head" Natasha said as he walked out of her room, aiming a stun gun at you.  
"Time to go" You smiled as you slammed a smoke bomb onto the floor and smashed down a window jumping out.  
"(f/n!)" Clint screamed as he ran to the window.  
You lifted your hand and waved as you fell into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and update more soon I'm really sorry for it being so short, I haven't quit this don't worry :))


	13. Finish the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was simple right? all you had to do was finish a Job.

"I've seen smarter plans" Loki sighed as you fell onto the floor with a thud.  
"Sorry" You glared as you stood up checking all your guns.  
"So my dear" Loki smirked as he walked over to you.  
"I know my mission, just let me do my job" You muttered as you brushed past him as he smirked.  
"Eger are we?" Loki smirked as he turned and watched you walk over to a chair and sit down.  
"May I ask you something?" Loki smirked as he walked over his armour equipping, you nodded as he stood above you.  
"Would you kill anyone to get to the Winter Soldier?" Loki smirked.  
"Who ever gets in my way" You glared at Loki who smiled down.  
"Good answer now how about we attack tonight?, do you need anything?" He smiled as you stood up.  
"A distraction" You smirked at him as he smiled down.  
"That can be arranged" Loki smiled as he lead you down a corridor.  
"Why the fuck did you bring me here" You muttered as Loki opened a door to reveal a large room with a chair in the middle.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Loki smirked as he grabbed your wrist slamming you into the chair strapping your wrists down.  
"I'm not dumb, I knew my spell had worn off when you smashed the window, you used head knocking you out" Loki smirked as he watched you struggle.  
"Smart plan, but you've got to be smarter" Loki sighed as he grabbed his sceptre.  
"So what how?" You glared at Loki.  
"I delete you" He smiled as he pressed the sceptre against your head.  
"You're going to kill me...." You muttered your eyes wide.  
"Delete your mind" He smirked as his eyes glinted blue.  
"Fuck!" You screamed as you looked down to your wrists the veins glowing a bright blue.  
You body went limp, Loki took and step back seeing if his plan had worked.  
"(f/n), you are my solider, now kill the winter solider" Loki glared at you.  
You quickly moved your head up glaring him in the eyes.  
"It would be my honour" You smirked as Loki undid the straps and you got up.  
"I just have one question" You sighed as you unclipped your sniper.  
"And what would that be?" Loki smirked then froze as he saw you aiming the sniper at him.  
"Who the fuck is the winter solider?" You glared.  
"He has a metal arm, kill him" Loki smirked pleased with him self as he walked towards you.  
"Shall we?" He smirked, you nodded lowering the sniper and clipping it to your back.  
"Don't fail me" Loki sighed as you both were teleported to an abandoned house.

"Your targets will be here soon, I will create a distraction as you asked" Loki smirked as he looked at you  
"Arh!" You screamed grabbing your head, your whole body shaking, you scrambled around the room until you found a shattered mirror and looked at it.  
"What.....?" You questioned as you touched the mirror...there was no reflection.  
"I deleted you...you're just a shell, just a ghost!" Loki snapped.  
"Now, now my dear, your loving soldiers have arrived" Loki smiled, you felt your body tense, you quickly jumped grabbing a near by balcony and climbing it.  
Loki watched as you scrambled around creating a viewing point of outside and looking down the lense.  
"Metal arm" You muttered to your self resting your finger on the trigger.  
You watched as a jet pulled up and the Avengers walk out.  
"She's in the building" Clint muttered as he caught sight of the shinning barrel of your gun.  
"No doubt Loki has her under a spell, this isn't the (f/n) we now" Steve said taking the shield off his back.  
"You never truly knew (f/n) anyway" Loki smirked as he walked out the door.  
"Brother what do you want with (f/n)!?" Thor boomed pointing his hammer at Loki.  
"What I want with (f/n) is to make her my weapon" Loki sighed at Thor shocked at his answer.  
You looked around until you got the Winter Soldier in your sight, he was staring at Loki and Thor auguring.  
"Bucky!" Clint yelled as you pulled the trigger.  
"Fuck!" Clint hissed as he held his shoulder and Bucky lay on the floor next to him, his eyes wide at Clints wound.  
"Clint!" Natasha yelled as he ran over to him, as Steve helped Bucky up.  
"Get away from him you bitch" You muttered as you reloaded your gun and shot at Natasha, scoring a direct hit on her stomach, she quickly fell to her side.  
"Cut this out (f/n)!" Clint yelled as he staggered to his feet as Steve moved Natasha into the jet and a woman started to patch her up.  
You reloaded the gun once more and saw Ironman flying towards you, you quickly dived off the balcony as he smashed through the wall.  
"I don't appreciate you shooting my team (f/n)" Tony sighed as he landed in front of you, you quickly looked for your sniper that rested on the balcony.  
"You're not getting that back" Tony smirked as he shot the sniper, snapping it in half, a small tube rolled out of it and landed in front off you.  
"What's this?" Tony smirked as he took at step forward, you quickly threw an electric patch at him resetting his suit.  
You grabbed the tube and ran down some stairs into a cellar blocking the door behind you. You broke the tube open and a small piece of paper fell out, you picked up the blood stained paper and read it your while body began to shake.  
"Do me proud my daughter, we will always love you.  
Mum and Dad xxx"  
"Mu...m" You squeaked out as you dropped the paper on the floor.  
"What is this!?" You screamed holding your head as you heard banging outside the door.  
Your heart beating fast you looked around for a place to hide, you ran behind a box and unclipped a gun, you felt the floor shake as a man walked in.  
"(f/n)?" A voice called, "It's me Bucky".  
You looked around the box and caught sight of a metal hand, your hand gripping around your gun hiding it behind your back as you stood up.  
"(f/n)!" Bucky called as he took a step towards you, you glared at him watching his movement, you smirked as you placed your finger on the trigger.  
"(f/n)?" Bucky questioned as he noticed your posture, "What are you doing?".  
"Do ya trust me...with your life" You smiled, you could feel something at the back of your mind screaming stop.  
"I..I trust you, with my life...." Bucky smiled as he stood in front of you.  
"Then let me have it" You said coldly as you held the gun against his chest, he looked at you wide eyed as you only focused on the gun.  
"(f/n)....." Bucky muttered as took a step back you moved with him making sure the gun never left his chest.  
"I don't want to hurt you" Bucky muttered he voice breaking, "I love you (f/n)!" He snapped a tear rolling down his cheek and landed on your face.  
"I love you" You smirked up at him as he moved his hand around your back.  
"If you were dead" You coldly sighed as you pulled the trigger.  
"(f/n), sorry" Bucky gasped as he body fell to the floor.  
"What...?" You muttered as you fell to the floor as you felt blood trickling down your chest.  
"A life..for...a..life" Bucky panted as he pulled him self over to you dropping his gun, you looked at him shaking.  
"Stay back!" You screamed, then noticed Steve running in and over to Bucky.  
"Stay with me!" Steve snapped as he helped Bucky up.  
"I'm sorry...(f/n)" Bucky muttered as Steve helped him out the room.  
You lay on the floor, blood streaming out of your body, your veins returning to their normal colour.  
"She only shot you in you shoulder Buck" Steve muttered as he looked at the wound Bucky felt him self tense up and quickly look back down the stairs.  
"(f/n)!" Bucky screamed as he tried to get back down but Steve grabbed him dragging him to the jet for medical attention.  
"What use are you to me now" Loki spat as he looked down at you, "You can't even aim straight".  
You shuffled back onto your knees holding your hand over your chest, stopping the blood from trickling down your chest.  
"You're a fool you mortal, your emotions are your downfall" Loki sighed as he walked over to you and placed the sceptre on your heart, as you lowered your hand.  
"Do it...." You panted looking him in the eyes.  
Loki sighed as he pressed the sceptre into the wound you let out a small cry and froze as you saw your body glowing a blue as he pulled the sceptre out of your heart.  
"Why did you do this!" You snapped as you touched your chest the bullet hole vanished.  
"Why did you shoot him in the shoulder?" Loki glared causing you to freeze and slowly look into his eyes.  
"I shot him in the shoulder..?" You questioned, "I don't know why I did that....I don't know".  
"I will tell you once more" Loki sighed, "Your emotions will do more damage than I ever could " Loki muttered as he vanished.  
"Why did I save the man with a metal arm...who is he?" You muttered then fell back onto the floor into your blood unable to move.  
"Who am I?" You muttered, before passing out.

 

"We are gathered here today to morn the loss of one of our team members" Tony said as they stood outside the old building.  
"It's all my fault..." Bucky muttered to himself as Steve placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile of encouragement.  
"(f/n) (l/n) died in action a few weeks ago" Tony muttered.  
"Damn it...." Clint hissed looking down at his hands "I could have saved her....".  
"You did all you could Clint.." Natasha sighed as they all looked at the building standing in silence.  
A gun shot went off in the distance, and everyone looked to their left Natasha pointed her gun over there, before two wolves walked out followed by a figure.  
"(f/n)" Clint shook at he watched you walk out the trees.  
Everyone stared at you as you wore a torn black vest and black jeans, you hair a mess with mud smudged over your face, holding a dead rabbit in your hand.  
"You're alive!" Clint yelled as he took a step, the wolves started to growl.  
You walked took a step towards them looking at then, then noticing the metal arm on one of the men.  
"You saved me!" He cried.  
You glared at them all as the wolves stood next to you ready to attack.  
"(f/n)?, do you remember us?" Natasha asked as she lowered her gun.  
You watched the group staring at you, some crying and some too shocked to even move, you felt you mouth open and muttered a few words.  
"What did she say?" Clint asked before he looked over to Bucky who was making his way over to (f/n).  
"(f/n), it's me Bucky" Bucky smiled as he stood in front of you.  
"Get away from me" You said coldly the wolves standing in front of you.  
"(f/n)?, you don't know me do you" He muttered as he took a step back.  
"You're the man the shot me" You said coldly causing Bucky to tear up as he looked at you..  
"I love you, don't you remember!?" Bucky snapped at you, the wolves now returning to your side scared by the noise.  
"How can I remember someone I don't even know" You glared at him as his body shook slightly.  
"Hydra did this to you!" He snapped clenching his fist as he took a step towards you.  
You quickly took a step back the wolves started to growl once more.  
"I don't know who the fuck you are" You snapped as you watched him.  
Bucky quickly took at step forward pulling you into a hug your whole body tensing.  
You looked over his shoulder to see the group all staring at what was happening the one with a bow and arrow seemed to be annoyed.  
"Let go" You said coldly but Bucky just tightened the hug.  
"Not until you come back to me!" He yelled almost crying, "I trust you with my life..." He muttered.  
You felt a stabbing pain in your head, you quickly pushed Bucky away and fell to the floor the wolves now guarding you.  
"Get away from me, you only cause me pain!" You screamed as you held your head.  
Steve grabbed Buckys shoulder as slowly pulled him away from you, you lay on the floor holding your head.  
"She will remember me!" Bucky screamed as Steve held him back.  
"Bucky...I don't know" Steve muttered.  
"I don't want to be remembered as a ghost of Hydra, or as someone who hurt her!" Bucky cried as was dragged into the jet, leaving you on the floor.  
"Hydra....?" You muttered as you watched the jet take off. "Hydra" You hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats the end guys unless you want me to write more, it would just be about you getting your memories back just comment if you want it to happen :))) any way I hope you guys liked it <3


	14. Hard to Forget (Bucky ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You regain your memories and decide to surprise Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the dress you wear later on....it will make sense  
> http://stylefreefashion.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/Little-Black-Dresses-Hot-Girls-Fashion-2015-1.jpg

"Hydra!" You snapped something clicking in your brain, you quickly scrambled to your feet and ran inside the house the wolves following you.  
You ran over to the balcony and jumped up and looked at the shattered remains of a sniper, you bent down and touched it, "Tsk" You muttered as you touched your head with your other hand.  
"Loki....?" You muttered as the name came into your head.  
"I thought you would never remember" A voice smirked behind you, you turned slowly suddenly being met by a man in a gold and green armour standing in front of you.  
"Who are you!?" You snapped the wolves growling.  
"You just said my name my dear," Loki sighed as he stood there looking at you as glared at him.  
"Who was the man with the metal arm!?, why were they here!?" You yelled at him drawing one of your guns and pointing it at him.  
"You don't remember anything do you?" Loki sighed smirking as he glared at you.  
"You...did this too me?" You pieced together as you looked at Loki who smiled.  
"I wouldn't let anyone else take credit for my masterpiece now would I?" Loki smirked as you pulled the trigger the bullet hitting the wall behind him.  
"Now, now, that's no way to talk to a god" Loki sighed as the image of him vanished as he stood next to you.  
"You're not god, who in their right minds would look up to you!" You snapped as you placed the gun back in the holster.  
"I was going to give your memories back but now I'm not so sure" Loki sighed as he turned.  
"You wouldn't have given me them back, you're a sick twisted man, and you owe me no debt" You glared at him.  
"I'm not that cruel, you have suffered a great amount and even though you failed me, I can't shake this guilt I'm feeling" Loki sighed as he looked at you.  
"Guilt for me, pft, yeah right, what's your real reason you might give me my memories back" You smirked.  
"You are smart aren't you" Loki sighed, "Odin found out and has ordered me to return them to you, now you be quite and accept them!" He snapped.  
You froze looking at him blank eyed as he took a step and placed the sceptre on your head, he took it away and looked at you puzzled and smirked as you fell to the floor holding your head.  
"Have fun with your emotions" Loki shuddered as he vanished.  
"My head!" You screamed before blanking out and laying on the floor.

"Hmp..." You muttered as you felt something wet on your face.  
You eyes quickly shot open and saw a wolf sat by you, you sat up and stoked it's head before it ran off out of the house, you placed your hand on your head and smiled.  
"The man with the metal arm, I finally remember your name" You sighed as you stood up slowly holding onto a railing for support before you got your balance.  
You jumped off the balcony and landed on the floor, before walking over to a cupboard and shoving on your equipment and sighing.  
"Now for a way out of here" You sighed as you looked down to your smashed phone on the floor.  
You wandered around, then remembered about the cellar it was full of boxes, you quickly ran down the stairs and started to smash open boxes.  
"How did I not see you" You sighed as you pushed a large box out of the way, pulling a cover off a bike and looking at it.  
"Right time to get you out of here, should be easy" You muttered as you pushed the bike out and looked at the stairs.  
"Crap...." You sighed as you ran up the stairs and opened the door, propping it open, you ran back down the stairs and jumped on the back of the bike.  
"Let's see if this works" You smirked as you brought the bike to life revving the engine, you sped off the ground racing up the steps and flew through the door before breaking to a stop.  
"Oh...that worked" You panted shaking a little before you revved the engine and set off through the forest before swerving onto the road and heading towards a large city.

"Avengers Tower" You muttered as you pulled up and looked up at the tower, and sighed before walking towards the door.  
"Hello, how may I help you...." The receptionist muttered and stopped as she looked at your face which had dry blood and mud all over it.  
"Look, I'm (f/n) (l/), do not tell anyone that I am here or I will have your head understand, now let me up to Starks floor" You glared as the receptionist nodded slowly as you walked on.  
You got inside the lift pressing the button and waiting looking in the mirror and smirking slightly as you saw what you looked like, "I've seen worse" You smirked to yourself as the door opened.  
You stepped out of the lift seeing the place was deserted.  
"Miss (l/n), would you like me to alert Mr Stark you are here, they are currently at a party on the next floor up" Jarvis said.  
"Do not alert him that I am here, let's play a trick on them" You smirked as you walked to your room and jumped in the shower.  
You walked out of the shower a towel wrapped around you, you walked over to your cupboard and opened it, you reached to the back pulling out a black dress with lace arms and neckline  
You shoved it on it fitted your body perfectly, you walked out of your room and down to Natasha's room.  
"Sorry about this" You sighed as you walked in and over to her wardrobe, grabbing some black stilettos and shoving them on.  
"How do you even" You muttered as you walked around the room before getting your balance, you looked over to the corner of the room and saw a mask laying on the side, you walked over and put it on.  
You walked out of the room and over to the lift getting in, and heading up the next floor where music was booming out.  
"It's too loud Stark!" Steve yelled at Tony who ignored him and took another shot served by Natasha.  
You sighed as you walked straight past them you felt Tony's eyes on you, you ignored them and saw Bucky who was sat on a chair with Steve as they were surrounded by girls.  
"Now where's that Hawk" You sighed as you looked around to see Clint sat up high playing on his phone and drinking beer occasionally looking down at the party to see if Tony had done something stupid.  
You walked over to the table swarmed by other girls, you looked over to Bucky who seemed to be still in shock from seeing you earlier today, you felt yourself smirk as you watched Steve trying to talk to women and trying to let them down easily.  
"Never knew you were such a playboy" You sighed then froze releasing you just said it out loud.  
"You got a problem with my pal?" Bucky snapped as he stood up, the crowd quickly parting leaving you stood there.  
"I mean he did try and hunt me down that time we ran away and he never thanked me for finding you, but....apart from that no not really" You smiled as Bucky stood there frozen.  
"What did you say?" Bucky glared as he took a step forward, Steve was now on his feet and stood next to Bucky.  
"I don't have a problem with either of you" You smiled to them.  
"Stark!, who is this?" Steve called Tony over, he strolled over and looked you up and down before shrugging.  
"I dunno Steve, probably one of your fangirls" Tony shrugged before being swamped by fangirls.  
"Take the mask off" Bucky said coldly as he walked towards you.  
"You sure you want me to?" You glared back and Bucky now stood in front of you. You sighed as you removed the mask dropping it to the floor, as Bucky stood there wide eyed as he looked down at you.  
"(f/n)?" Steve muttered.  
"You know you never did say thanks for finding Bucky" You sighed over to Steve, who let out a small laughing.  
"You, you remembered....." Bucky muttered as he stood there looking at you.  
"Bu...cky" You smiled to him, he quickly pulled you into a hug, he let go as he stood smiling down at you.  
"I thought I lost you" He muttered, as you stood there sighing.  
"You got to do more than shoot me through the chest to do that" You sighed.  
"I'm sorry...I hurt you" Bucky muttered, "I hurt the woman I love....".  
You quickly grabbed hold of Bucky's tie pulling his lips onto yours and kissing him passionately, you let go of the tie and Bucky slowly stood up blushing slightly still in shock, as Tony wolf whistled from the other side of the room.  
"Looks like I lost to frosty the snow man" Clint shouted down, you looked over to him blowing him a kiss, as he laughed.  
"You don't hate me...?" Bucky muttered as you turned back.  
"Do I need to kiss you again?" You glared at him as he smirked back.  
"I wouldn't mind" Bucky smirked as he wrapped an arm around your waist pulling you towards him.  
"And you told me off, for calling Steve a playboy" You smirked to Bucky, who smirked as he kissed you again.  
"Huh?" You muttered as Bucky pulled away the music changing to a waltzing music.  
You both looked over to the CD player where Steve was sat on Tony as Natasha changed the music.  
"May I take this dance?" Bucky questioned.  
"It would be an honour" You smiled as you rested your head on his chest and began to dance.  
"I love you Bucky" You smiled.  
"And I love you (f/n)" Bucky muttered into your head, before you both looked up to each other and kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might carry this on, like the whole Bucky x Reader thing for maybe a few more chapters after writing clints cause I've got some really good ideas :)))


	15. Are you even here (Clints ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You regain your memories and pay Clint a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it has the same beginning as Buckys one cause I couldn't think of another way to regain your memories sorry :p but anyway enjoy.

"Hydra!" You snapped something clicking in your brain, you quickly scrambled to your feet and ran inside the house the wolves following you.  
You ran over to the balcony and jumped up and looked at the shattered remains of a sniper, you bent down and touched it, "Tsk" You muttered as you touched your head with your other hand.  
"Loki....?" You muttered as the name came into your head.  
"I thought you would never remember" A voice smirked behind you, you turned slowly suddenly being met by a man in a gold and green armour standing in front of you.  
"Who are you!?" You snapped the wolves growling.  
"You just said my name my dear," Loki sighed as he stood there looking at you as glared at him.  
"Who was the man with the metal arm!?, why were they here!?" You yelled at him drawing one of your guns and pointing it at him.  
"You don't remember anything do you?" Loki sighed smirking as he glared at you.  
"You...did this too me?" You pieced together as you looked at Loki who smiled.  
"I wouldn't let anyone else take credit for my masterpiece now would I?" Loki smirked as you pulled the trigger the bullet hitting the wall behind him.  
"Now, now, that's no way to talk to a god" Loki sighed as the image of him vanished as he stood next to you.  
"You're not god, who in their right minds would look up to you!" You snapped as you placed the gun back in the holster.  
"I was going to give your memories back but now I'm not so sure" Loki sighed as he turned.  
"You wouldn't have given me them back, you're a sick twisted man, and you owe me no debt" You glared at him.  
"I'm not that cruel, you have suffered a great amount and even though you failed me, I can't shake this guilt I'm feeling" Loki sighed as he looked at you.  
"Guilt for me, pft, yeah right, what's your real reason you might give me my memories back" You smirked.  
"You are smart aren't you" Loki sighed, "Odin found out and has ordered me to return them to you, now you be quite and accept them!" He snapped.  
You froze looking at him blank eyed as he took a step and placed the sceptre on your head, he took it away and looked at you puzzled and smirked as you fell to the floor holding your head.  
"Have fun with your emotions" Loki shuddered as he vanished.  
"My head!" You screamed before blanking out and laying on the floor.

"Hmp..." You muttered as you felt something wet on your face.  
You eyes quickly shot open and saw a wolf sat by you, you sat up and stoked it's head before it ran off out of the house, you placed your hand on your head and smiled.  
"The man with the metal arm, I finally remember your name" You sighed as you stood up slowly holding onto a railing for support before you got your balance.  
You jumped off the balcony and landed on the floor, before walking over to a cupboard and shoving on your equipment and sighing.  
"Now for a way out of here" You sighed as you looked down to your smashed phone on the floor.  
You wandered around, then remembered about the cellar it was full of boxes, you quickly ran down the stairs and started to smash open boxes.  
"How did I not see you" You sighed as you pushed a large box out of the way, pulling a cover off a bike and looking at it.  
"Right time to get you out of here, should be easy" You muttered as you pushed the bike out and looked at the stairs.  
"Crap...." You sighed as you ran up the stairs and opened the door, propping it open, you ran back down the stairs and jumped on the back of the bike.  
"Let's see if this works" You smirked as you brought the bike to life revving the engine, you sped off the ground racing up the steps and flew through the door before breaking to a stop.  
"Oh...that worked" You panted shaking a little before you revved the engine and set off through the forest before swerving onto the road and heading towards a large city.

"Avengers Tower" You muttered as you pulled up jumping off the bike and walking in.  
"(F/n)?" Clint muttered as the lift doors shut, and it began to go up.  
"Well, so much for a surprise" You sighed as you walked past the receptionist and too the lift and pressed the button.  
The lift came and you stepped inside, and pressed the button, looking in the mirror and wiping blood and muck off your face, the doors pinged open and you looked at Clint who was sat on the sofa.  
"You didn't see her Clint" he muttered to himself, you quietly walked behind him and listened to what he was saying.  
"Just cause you saw her today you're seeing her everywhere" He muttered to himself, as he stood up, you quickly looked for a place to hide, you were about to move when Clint saw you.  
"Ok I have finally gone insane" He sighed as he looked at you.  
"You think I'm imaginary?" You sighed as you smiled at him.  
"I don't think, I know" He sighed as he sat on the top of the sofa.  
"You're right you don't think" You smirked at him, he smiled slightly.  
"Look can you just go?, I'm having an hard enough time trying to forget you, it doesn't help having an illusion talking to me" Clint sighed.  
"For fuck sake Clint I'm real!" You snapped at him.  
"Yeah sure" He yawned.  
You glared at him before pushing him back on the sofa and sitting his waist.  
"I just fell" Clint sighed, as he looked up to you.  
"I'm real Clint" You glared at him.  
Clint swallowed as he wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you on top of him.  
"I thought you forgot everything" Clint muttered into your ear not letting you go.  
"Unlike you, I didn't want to forget you" You mutter back.  
"Woah" You muttered as Clint rolled you both over so he was sat on your stomach.  
"I would never want to forget you, I just wanted to forget....that I didn't do anything when Bucky shot you" He muttered.  
"Yeah, sorry for shooting you in the shoulder" You smirked up to him as he sighed.  
"(f/n)" Clint said staring at you "I care for you so much I...I love you" He muttered.  
"Clint, I..I love you too" You smiled up to him.  
You wrapped your arms around Clint pulling him closer to you before you both kissed each other passionately.  
"I've wanted to kiss you for so long" Clint panted as he pulled away resting his forehead on yours.  
"Me...to...I thought you like Natasha" You blushed slightly.  
"So that's why you had a grudge against her" Clint laughed slightly.  
"I know it's so stupid" You sighed as Clint smiled.  
"It's nice to know you cared too" Clint smirked as he kissed you once more.  
Clint slowly lent back, and got off you and sat on the sofa.  
"What are you?" You muttered then noticed as the rest of the group walked in.  
"(f/n)....." Bucky muttered as he saw you.  
"She's mine Frosty" Clint glared as you quickly sat up, still slightly red.  
"Sorry Buck, I just....." You began as he walked over, you froze as he ruffled your hair.  
"Hey, the best man won" Bucky smirked as he walked off down to his room, followed by Steve.  
"We will let you two have your privacy" Natasha smirked as he pushed Tony out the room.  
You shuffled over to Clint and sat on his lap facing him.  
"I'm yours am I?" You smirked as you looked Clint in the eyes, as you felt his arms wrap around you.  
"You will always be mine" Clint smiled as he pulled you into a hug.  
"So what now?" You whispered into his ear.  
"I've got a few ideas" Clint smirked back, "If your up for it?".  
"When have I ever backed down from a challenge" You smirked as Clint stood up as you were wrapped around his waist, you flung your arms around his neck.  
"Let the fun begin" He smirked as he walked down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all people thanks for reading the story, I will probably do another story on my page soon so look out for it :))) Thanks for reading <3 (Although if you want I can carry this on, don't mind I've got a few more ideas lying around)

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters, I will try and update most of the time cause I've got nothing better to do. I hoped you like it :))


End file.
